


The Beginning

by Alphum



Series: Dramatic Structure [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Catwoman Has a Sidekick | Catlad | Stray (DCU), Dick is Nightwing, Discussions of Past Abuse, Domestic Fluff, Excessive World Building, F/F, Gen, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Hispanic Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is a pottymouth, Mr. Freeze makes a brief appearance, Past Child Abuse, Selina and Tim's mom used to be black-market allies, Selina does not approve of the Drake's parenting, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim is anxious, Tim is really smart, Timmy has a hero-worship crush on Robin 1.0 aka Dick, edited to clean up some formatting, gala shenanigans, im playing calvinball with canon and you can't stop me, let Tim have a family or at least a caretaker, no beta we die like men, pseudoparent anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: Another what-if story.What if Selina had a reason to check in on little baby Tim? She finds out about his nighttime activities and decides she wants to adopt a kitten.Tim's wary, but likes the idea of having a grown-up who approves of him. What if he takes her up on her offer of tutelage?How much does this change things?Tim becomes Catlad/Stray AUPreviously titled Timcat ; Now complete ; Now with a part 2





	1. Chapter 1

If Tim had waited even five minutes before slipping out his window that night, he could have kept his life from taking a very different turn. But he didn’t. He slid out the window and down the drainpipe at a quarter to eight, same as he did every night. It took him barely a minute to cross the lawn and hop the fence, just in time to run and catch onto the bike rack on the end of the bus headed into Gotham, the last bus of the night. He huddled there in one of his father’s old coats, knees pulled inside for warmth, wrapping himself securely around his camera. Time for another night of adventure.

Moments later, a car pulled into the driveway of the Drake house. It was a sleek black convertible, holding an equally sleek woman who mounted the steps to the door as if she’d done it a thousand times. She rang the bell and waited. Waited for absolutely nothing to happen. She frowned and rang the bell again, holding it for almost ten seconds. Nothing. No movement, no sound from inside.

She reached into her purse not for her lockpicks, but for her keys. She shuffled through until she found the right one and used the tarnished key to let herself into the manor. It struck her immediately how cool and musty it was inside. She knew then that something was wrong. She hurried up the stairs to Timothy’s room and found it empty, but warm. There was a small space heater plugged in by the bed, a microwave set up on top of a minifridge.

Confusion and concern were joined by amusement and understanding when she picked her way through piles of laundry and books to the desk. She smiled as she picked up a photo from the stacks of them. Batman vaulting through the air, partially out of shot. Perfectly centered was his newest Robin, grinning broadly. 

So if she found Batman, she would probably find her stray tomcat. 

There were stacks of pictures, the best ones tacked up on the wall at what was presumably Tim’s eye level. Many of them were of Batman, most of them featuring any of his 3 tiny pet birds. There were a few scattered around of various villains as well, usually locked in combat with Batman. She grinned when she saw her own silhouette, quietly pleased that he’d never gotten a good one of her.

Something clinked under her feet and she glanced down. Another surprise. She crouched down. A mess of tools and tech were spread over the floor. There was a small pile of batarangs tossed to one side to make more room from the salvaged tech. Most of it was Bat, but there was also a fair bit salvaged from the Joker or Poison Ivy. She noted with approval that anything that could have any sort of chemicals was securely triple bagged in ziplocks. Scratched notes flurried the ground, reverse engineering the blueprints for many of them. She grinned again when she saw an old whip of hers coiled neatly and set aside, the circuits inside repaired. She picked it up and inspected his work before wrapping the handle in electrical tape. It wasn’t as clean of a job as her mechanic would do, or even she would do, but it offered her a window into Tim’s mind. 

She hoped he was being safe. He’d been on his own long enough, it had taken her long enough to get here. Maybe too long. Maybe not enough. 

She slipped out of the room and down the stairs, mentally going through the kit she had with her. 

She mourned her shoes she’d chosen. She was fine with working in heels, but she preferred her boots. These weren’t even broken in yet. She would have some blisters tonight. Thank god for ankle straps though. She stripped out of her burgundy sweater and pulled her tight leather jacket on. Her belt and holsters went on over her tight jeans, and she pulled her hair into a ponytail to fit under her headset. Finally, she pressed a button under the dash as she started her car to change out her license plates. M30WM30W. She thought it was funny. 

She floored it as she pressed a button under one of her ears.

_ “Hey doll!” _

“Harley, I need a favor.”

_ “Anything for my favorite kitty!” _

“I need a distraction.” She grinned.

Tim leaned eagerly through the burnt-out letters of an old movie theater. He was in the triangle of the capital A in theater, a perfect fit for a scrawny ten year old. Below, Harley Quinn was turning cartwheels around Batman, laughing uproariously. Batman seemed amused as well, not trying terribly hard to catch her. Not as hard as he knew he could, anyway. Robin, a safe distance away, was laughing too, egging the both of them on.

Tim wiggled his camera free and adjusted the focus quickly, peering through the viewfinder to train it on Batman. He timed it until Harley had passed and he had turned to mash the button, hopefully catching his amused face in the light from the burger joint. He had to time it more carefully to catch Harley, waiting for her to pop upright. She steadied herself and looked up at the sky, right at him. His heart stopped in his chest before he was able to confirm that the trajectory of her eyes was looking past him, not at him. His finger pressed the button automatically. He was about to train his camera on the laughing Robin when something grabbed his ankles and hauled him backwards out of the letter. 

He gasped sharply in panic, practically having had his breath pulled out of him by the sudden movement. His mouth was covered before he could think to yell for help and he struggled in the lithe arms surrounding him.

“Calm down there Timmy!” The voice in his ear was amused and effeminate. He froze. She knew his name. How? And how did she find him? “I’m glad I found you, you little stray Tim-cat. Hold on tight.” She murmured to him as she shifted him around to press him to her front. Her face was mostly obscured by her goggles and headset, but those made her unmistakable. Catwoman jumped from the roof and he hurriedly latched onto her as she made her way across the rooftops with her whip and graceful leaps that were more grand jete than jump. She needed both hands to swing, so he was on his own to hold onto her as she moved. He heard her grunt as she caught onto the side of a building, but he didn’t even feel his back brush the brick. She was strong and she was being incredibly careful with him-- as careful as one could be when they were swinging over traffic. She was moving carefully with her passenger, he realized, the whole time. She swarmed up the wall and pulled herself over the railing of the balcony. Before he could move to jump off, she lifted him slightly to sit on her hip like a child, her forearm against his thighs. He went stiff, unused to being held like this, especially as old as he was. He awkwardly grabbed onto her shoulder for balance. She opened the sliding door and walked in as if she owned the place. Maybe she did. She shut the heavy curtains behind her with her free hand and only then looked down at him.

He was doing his best not to shake. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this scared before.

She set him down on the kitchen counter and turned the lights on. He felt dirty and exposed on the clean white countertop. He was probably muddy from the bus ride and dirty from scrambling around the city, but she was pristine. The whole place was pristine, straight out of a magazine. He shouldn’t be here. She pulled her headset off and Tim ducked his head.

“It’s alright Timmy, I trust you.”

He peeked up at her slowly, as if she might change her mind. She looked familiar, but he wasn’t sure why.

“Do you remember me?” She asked. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and let her hair fall over one shoulder.

He analyzed her face for a moment longer before matching it to an old photo. “You’re one of mother’s friends.”

She rewarded him with a smile. “Yes. My name is Selina.”

“Selina Kyle.” Tim said, remembering seeing her name on some of his mother’s paperwork. “You worked with her.”

She smiled. Approvingly? “Yes, she was a fence for me when I was first starting out.”

“She’s dead. What do you want with me?”

She watched him for a moment, the smile slipping from her face. She stepped closer and slowly raised a hand to his face to brush his bangs back from his face. “I’m not close to many people, but I considered your mother a friend. I received an email from her private account after she didn’t reset a timer.”

Tim cursed himself for not prioritizing hacking her personal email, had been keeping on top of things from her work email.

“She asked me to make sure you were alright.”

“I’m fine. So you can leave now.” He pushed away the hand that was caressing his cheek.

“Darling, you’re covered in mud, your house smells like a shed, and you’ve eaten nothing for the last month but canned ravioli. That is not ‘fine.’” She readily moved away from him when he pushed her hand away. She went to the oven and pulled out a plastic bag, turning it off as she went.

Tim’s mouth watered when he smelled the chinese food she was unbagging. He slid off the counter carefully and crept closer.

“Take off that big coat, darling. I’m not a stickler for rules, but after crawling around on rooftops, I’m sure your hands need a wash too.”

Tim warily obeyed, but kept his camera on, shoving it down his sweatshirt. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening yet. He wasn’t in immediate danger, but he wasn’t going to be lax and leave his camera laying around. Maybe that’s what she wanted? To find out Batman’s identity? But then why would she have brought him here?

“Now, I’ll tell you what’s going to happen. You even have several options.” She said calmly, doling out a heaping portion of each container onto a plate. 

Tim washed his hands slowly, but she was waiting for his complete attention to finish.

“I am now your guardian, as I’m sure the will she sent to me is a more recent version than what you’re working off of.” She smiled slyly when he looked at her in surprise. “I am not a mother. I have very little maternal instinct to speak of. However, you are now my responsibility. You will be well taken care of, not left to your own devices in an empty house that barely has heat. Here is your choice: if you want nothing to do with me, I can send you off to any boarding school you like. You’ll have pocket money, recommendations to any college you like, and connections to go wherever you like.”

“I want to stay in Gotham.” Tim said. He didn’t like how small his voice was.

She approached him slowly. When he didn’t move away, she lifted him gently onto the counter and handed him the heaping plate of food. On the other side of all the food, she sat on the counter as well. “And if you wish to stay in Gotham, taking pictures in the night and hiding from vigilantes, you can stay with me and I will train you.”

“You mean like your Robin?”

She made a slight face. “I don’t like birds. No, you would be my little Catlad.” 

Now it was Tim’s turn to make a face. “Not if you call me  _ that. _ ” He said before he could help himself.

Selena threw her head back and laughed. “Well, kitty does have some sass!”

“But I want to train with you.” He pressed on. “I want…” He trailed off. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. He followed Batman mostly out of curiosity, kept tabs on Robin and Nightwing out of vague interest. “I want to help.” He finished lamely.

Selina smiled. “Helping is a good ambition. So to start, you can help me.”

“But you’re a bad guy.” He said skeptically.

She laughed again. “According to who?” She asked.

“Batman.” He answered, frowning.

“Bruce’s sense of justice is very black and white. The world isn’t.” She said.

Tim realized he’d made a mistake in not reacting to Batman’s real name and grimaced.

She smiled that sly smile again. “The world is vibrant, and I operate in shades of grey that he doesn’t see.”

“But you steal things! And blackmail people!” He argued.

“Yes. I do. To put it simply. I steal things to return them to their rightful owners, sometimes. I blackmail people to keep them from doing things that would hurt others. Sometimes I act within my own interests, but I minimize collateral damage and maximize collateral gain.”

He squinted at her in thought.

“I’ll give you real training. Attached to my name, you’ll receive protection if you ever end up in a rough spot. You’ll be better equipped to follow whomever you like. You can even take your own surveillance jobs when I decide you can take care of yourself. More than that, you’ll receive an education, you’ll have a safe home where you never go hungry, and someone to watch over you.” Her voice had gotten softer.

He chewed at his lip, looking down at the plate he was holding. “What will happen…” He swallowed hard. He had to know. “What will happen when you’re done with me?” He didn’t miss how tightly she gripped her chopsticks at his question.

She spoke calmly. “I was friends with your mother, but I didn’t always agree with her choices or views of the world. Children are not disposable. I am here now because I am making a commitment to you, either to put you through boarding school until you are old enough to be the executor of your inheritance, or to take you into my home and teach you. I am not maternal and I will never be a mother to you, but I will ensure you are taken care of, no matter what. I am already making plans in the event of my death. You will not be abandoned by me, Timmy.” Her voice was controlled, but he could see the anger in her eyes. He knew it wasn’t for him. He could hear the iron in her voice that meant she wasn’t lying.

“Okay. I want to go with you.” It seemed the better of the two options. Maybe she would buy him a better camera?

She smiled. “Eat your food before it gets cold.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw for discussions of past abuse. See end notes for details

Tim loved Selina’s house. She had a small manor not too far from the Drake estate. It was more like a vacation home than anything else, probably a house that used to be attached to one of the surrounding properties. It was snuggled into a hill, tucked up against a serene lake. Her house was eclectic, filled with trinkets and books from everywhere she’d traveled. The furniture was worn and plush, unlike the uncomfortable picture-perfect furniture the Drake estate was filled with. Her home wasn’t a display, not like the sterile penthouse she had kidnapped him to the night before. It was lived in, filled with memories that were almost tangible. It wasn’t cold and impersonal and he loved it. 

It was also filled with cats.

“Father was allergic. I could never get one.” He explained to Selina one day when she found him under the table and four cats.

She just smiled and left him to it. 

She had set him up in the attic room after finding him there after he was exploring when he first arrived. She’d used it for storage before, but had it cleaned out by her household staff. A plump housekeeper named Maria who spoke no English at all, and a cheery groundsman named Ivan with a thick Russian accent in both English and Spanish. Tim quickly picked up Spanish as he worked with them excitedly to get his new room ready.

Selina had picked the furniture for the room. A long desk that ran almost the entire length of the attic gave him near unlimited space to work on his studies, his computers, his tech, or his photos. The other wall was lined with bookshelves. At the end of the attic with the trap door, she set up an entertainment system for him with an abundance of seating. At the far end of the attic, by the window overlooking the lake, Selina had the bed installed. It was a bunk bed, twin on the top and queen on the bottom. 

When he asked Selina about it, why there was a bunkbed if he didn’t have any friends, she had just winked at him. “Sleepovers!”

Living with Selina was nice. She was nice. It was a little strange.

She took him to the Drake estate to get his things and some papers from his parents’ offices, before calling someone to come and close the place. She had been honest with Tim, showing him the contingencies she was setting in place for him and allowing him some say in them. She had taken his measurements to send away for new clothes as well as body armor. She gave him several different credit cards, one for use as Catlad (he still hated the name), one to use as Tim, and one for emergencies. She gave him a cell phone too, with her number as the first speed dial. She always made sure there was at least one thing in the fridge he could reheat, but usually ordered out. She had a stack of take-out menus that was thicker than the Gotham phone book. 

After she got him settled in, she took him into the home gym. “I have a  _ real _ gym downstairs, where I do business,” She said, with emphasis, as if he didn’t know what she were talking about. “But you need conditioning.”

“I washed my hair this morning.” He said, confused.

Selina laughed. “Physical conditioning, Timcat.” She walked him through the regime she had built for him: lots of running for stamina, lots of yoga for flexibility, and lots of exercises of push-ups and sit-ups and other awful things. When he asked about strength training, she shook her head. “Not for now. You’re a growing boy. Using weights at too young of an age is detrimental to your skeleton. You’re much better off now working against your body weight.”

He nodded obediently. He would listen to that, for now. 

She set him up in a homeschooling program that was self-guided. “You are in charge of everything.” She told him. “You’ll be meeting with private tutors once a month to make sure you’re on track and not slacking.”

He nodded. “That won’t be a problem.” He told her confidently.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. “Good.”

He got the vague idea that she didn’t know a lot about teaching, or schooling for that matter, when he saw that he was fairly advanced in most of his coursework already. She had probably just grouped him in with his age-mates, not knowing that he had already skipped a grade and wanted to skip another. This was nice though, because he could learn as fast as he wanted to! He finally wouldn’t be slowed down by his peers.

He threw himself into his new life with vigor. Conditioning and studying took up most of his time, but he also helped Maria around the house and Ivan in the grounds, soaking up Spanish and Russian as fast as they could teach him. Selina left him to his own devices, for the most part, but made a point to check in at least once a day with him. Usually they worked out together in the afternoons, and she showed him several running paths through the hills around her property.

Tim liked it. It was nice having adults around who had the bills on autopay and could drive him to the library, but that left him alone when he just wanted peace and quiet. He hadn’t had a TV-worthy family when he’d lived with his parents, both of them cold and distant, pushing him off to a revolving stream of nannies and au pairs. This wasn’t TV-worthy either, he was pretty sure. Maria and Ivan were practically part of the household, but neither of them knew about The Big Secret. It felt like a big lie he was hiding from them, something so big in his life that they knew nothing about. He would have to be careful not to depend on them; he was used to taking care of himself anyway. Selina treated him more like an adult than a child, which he liked, but he was pretty sure that their dynamic was an unusual one. She was his maternal figure with no maternal instincts. His guardian who was teaching him to guard himself. He was lucky his interests lined up so neatly with hers, even if her motivations were different. 

But through it all, he was nervous. He was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing this good, this fantastic, could happen to him. He didn’t get to have things good and easy like some people. Things were always harder for him. He waited on tenderhooks for something bad, anything bad, to happen. 

When it didn’t, he did it himself. 

Tim felt bad about going through her datapad after piecing together the passcode, but he needed to know what she was thinking. He was tired of her well prepared words and carefully thought-out movements. 

She was angry when she figured it out. Tim let her find out, of course. He wanted to see her when she was angry, wanted to see if she was going to stick to her word. Wanted to see what kind of grown-up she really was.

She didn’t yell, she didn’t cry, she didn’t throw things or hit him or even move towards him. She seemed to lock up as she ground her teeth and rubbed her temples. 

“Timothy.” 

Oh, his full name, not one of her pet names for him. Interesting. 

“Go to your room, please.” 

So she was a starver. He supposed that made sense with her personality. 

“We will not be going to the library for a month.”

Removal of a privilege, only to be expected now. 

“I’ll bring you up some pad Thai in a few hours.” 

Voice carefully controlled. How much farther was her breaking point? Was she actually intending to let him eat? Or was it a trap? He absorbed the new data about his guardian and began to digest it. He went to his room, but only stayed there for a few minutes, just to say he did. 

He crept quietly back down to the main floor, barefooted, away from any creaky floorboards. He was fairly sure he made it to his vantage point without her noticing, because she hadn’t so much as twitched from her task of inspecting wine bottles. 

She finally sighed and just grabbed one, seemingly at random. She poured herself a glass of wine. A very full glass of wine. 

He’d noticed that she drank a lot of wine. More than was typical for a grown-up over the course of a dinner. Most people didn’t do more than three glasses, but he’d seen the neat rows of bottles that Ivan had taken to the glass recycling drop off. Apparently he made a weekly trip. That was a lot of wine. 

He had yet to see her drunk though, so maybe she wasn’t an angry drunk? There were different kinds of drunk people, right? She eventually abandoned her empty glass and just drank from the bottle, three cats piled up in her lap. She didn’t do anything, she was just staring off into space, thinking. She sighed and scrubbed at her face before she shooed the cats away and stood, headed for the kitchen. 

Time to see what dinnertime brought. 

Tim was waiting in his desk chair when she mounted the stairs. He was pretending to read. 

She didn’t speak, just crossed to him and set a carton of Chinese food down in front of him. It had been reheated and smelled just as good now as it had the night before; there was even a fork jabbed into it. 

He examined it warily, trying to figure out what she wanted. 

Then she touched his head. 

He reacted on instinct. He’d been tense, waiting for this for almost a month. He jumped from the chair, ignoring it when it toppled over, and sprinted until he was in front of the couch at the entertainment center. Having something between them was good. Leaving altogether after being sent to his room was bad. 

Selina looked like she’d been hit with a baseball bat. She’d been startled enough that she’d actually fallen when his office chair smacked into her. Her eyes were wide and her chin was trembling. 

So she was mad then. Tim just waited, terrified but resigned. 

“Timothy.” Her voice was small, not mad at all. 

A ploy to let his guard down, obviously. 

“Timmy, I…” She trailed off as she just… stared at him. 

They watched each other for a long moment before Selina moved. Tim flinched and Selina winced. She was just scooting backwards though, pressing her back to the drawers of his desk. She balled herself up, knees to her chin. 

Just like how Tim used to hide in his closet. 

He knew then what kind of grown-up she was. That she was like him. She’d been through what he had. 

It could be a ploy, but it seemed genuine. He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t move. 

“Timothy, I am so sorry that I startled you.” She said softly, but he heard her clear as day in the deafening silence. “I shouldn’t have touched you without your permission. I’m sorry for that too.”

Tim bit his lip, suddenly frustrated. “Are you angry or not?” He burst out before he could stop himself. He wished he hadn’t said it, but he didn’t regret it? That was unusual. She hadn’t immediately lashed back in anger or vindication. 

“I wasn’t angry, Timothy. I was frustrated. I was disappointed you violated my trust.” Selina had closed her eyes and her grip on her ankles was white-knuckled. “When I— shit.” She hissed to herself. “When you, I felt.” She muttered to herself.

“You’re not mad?” Tim asked skeptically, before she could mumble to herself more. Mumbling to themself usually extrapolated into yelling at him. 

“No. Not anymore. I was a little mad at first, but I understand better now.” She looked up at him. She looked old. She was young and beautiful and looked like a model, but her eyes were old. They were tired. 

“You’ve been hurt too.” Tim said quietly. It wasn’t a question. 

Selina nodded, jaw clenched. 

“Who was it?” He crept closer, to stand next to the arm of the couch. 

She grimaced. “My father. One of the nuns at the orphanage. Four of the guards when I was in juvenile detention. Two men with the carnival. Anyone who caught me stealing when I was first starting out.” She listed them off mechanically. 

Tim strayed a little closer. 

“What about you?” She leaned her head back against his desk, watching him tiredly. Like it was too much work to hold her head up anymore. 

“My dad too.” Tim moved a little closer, until there was only a yard between them. He crouched, mirroring her pose, so they were the same. It was easier to think about like this. “Most of my nannies and tutors and au pairs too.” 

Selina screwed her eyes shut and Tim realized with fascinated horror that she was trying not to cry. He’d stopped crying about it years ago. “I’m sorry.” She said again, her voice thick. She took a deep, wavering breath. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. Please understand I am nothing like those people.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were watery. “I want to be your guardian to protect you, to keep you from having to go through what I did when my parents died.” 

“I’m sorry too.” Tim whispered. “I wanted to make you mad. I’m sorry.”

Selina laughed weakly. “That’s like the third thing you do with someone new. Make them mad to see how bad they are.”

Tim nodded. 

“It’s okay, Timothy. You were just trying to protect yourself. I understand better now.”

Tim thought for a moment. “Why are you calling me Timothy now? Am I still in trouble?”

“No!” She said, louder than she had meant to, judging by her surprised look when Tim startled and fell back on his butt. “No, no, you’re not in trouble dear. I just—“ she huffed at herself. “When some of the people who hurt me did that, they called me by a nickname. I don’t know if it’s the same for you, but I prefer my full name.”

“Timothy’s for when I’m in trouble.” Tim pressed his feet together and pulled them in to his body, letting his knees bounce like butterfly wings with nervousness. Was this okay? Talking to a grown up like this? “Tim is for regular. I mean, the rest of the time. But you like nicknames for me more.”

“Should I Call you Tim or use my nicknames?” Selina asked. 

Tim tilted his head curiously. “I like the nicknames you give me. You call me after things you like.” He cut himself off before he could continue on to say, so that means you like me too. The anxiety was starting to trickle out of him. 

“Okay Timcat.” She gave him a small smile, the first one that didn’t look forced this evening. 

“What did they call you? I don’t want to call you that.”

Selina sighed. “Lina.”

“Okay. Always Selina.” Tim nodded. That brought her smile back. 

They sat there and looked at each other for a long moment. This was the most calm he’d felt in months, the most content, the most almost happy? He was relaxed in Selina’s presence. 

Selina gave a small laugh. “My therapist is going to be so proud of me. Talking about my feelings. Opening up.”

Tim cocked his head. So she was in therapy, a lot about this. He looked down the long room at his bunkbed at the other end, then back to Selina. She was still just watching him tiredly. 

On impulse, remembering her laugh from the other day, he asked, “D’you wanna have a sleepover?” 

That surprised her and she just blinked at him for a moment before smiling. It was a big smile this time. “I would love to, if you’re really okay with that.”

He nodded at once, pushing himself to his feet. Selina did the same. Tim hesitated but stepped closer, hesitating again before slipping his hand into hers. He used his grip to gently tug her down to the bunkbed. 

“You know the best thing about bunk beds?” She asked him. 

“No. I’ve never had one before.” He looked up at her. 

“Blanket forts.” She grinned. She grabbed a set of spare sheets from the dresser and shook them out, starting to tuck them into the top, letting them hang down to make a cave over the queen sized bed below. Tim grabbed his pillow from up top and carefully peeked inside. Selina was making a nest of spare blankets. 

“Can I come in?” He asked. 

“Of course.” She smiled at him. 

He was careful not to catch the canopy as he climbed in and admired the cave from the inside. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with a sleepover Timmy?” She asked again. “I won’t be mad or upset if you change your mind. I want you to be comfortable here.”

Tim looked up at her with a frown. “You’re the weirdest grownup I’ve ever met.”

She laughed and it was her usual ringing laugh now. 

He smiled, pleased with himself. 

They watched half a movie on her phone before he conked out. His slow breaths just barely caught in his throat as they changed from out to in. It was rhythmic, soothing. Comforting. 

Selina stayed up like that for several hours, just watching him. She felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. She felt safe with him, she realized. They were starting to build the foundations of a mutually trusting and communicative relationship.

Her therapist might throw a party. And if she didn’t, Harley would. 

She finally settled down for the last few hours of the night, breathing in sync with her ward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim starts to worry that Selina might be like all his other caretakers (abusive). He makes her angry on purpose to see what happens. Selina and Tim then briefly discuss their past abuse and mention some triggers on Selina's part. Then they have a sleepover yay
> 
> drop me a comment if u like wat im throwin down y'all


	3. Chapter 3

“Little Timcat! Guess what’s here!” Selena’s voice was distant from the living room. Tim hurried down the stairs, jumping from the landing to skip the last set of stairs. Selena just laughed. She was holding a large box. “Come on. I think you’re ready to go downstairs.”

Tim grinned and followed Selena to her office. The door was hidden behind one of the shelves that swung open on invisible hinges. She scanned her handprint and punched a code into the keypad before the second door slid open. “I’ll add you into my biometrics system once you start business with me.” She said as she descended the tiny spiral staircase.

Tim stared in awe. Judging by the floor, the house used to have an underground basketball gym at some point. It had long since been converted. The walls had been turned into rock-climbing walls and there was an aerial acrobatics course suspended from the ceiling by wires, probably to practice her whip swinging. On ground level, there was a small workshop for her gear, a small office for her illegal activities, and several motorcycles. There was various other equipment scattered about, as well as crates and packed paintings. There was also what looked like a complete set of gymnastics equipment, set up on mats on the far side.

Selena carried the box to her workshop setup and cut it open with one sharp acrylic nail.

Tim pulled the flaps on his side open and peeked in. Matte black leather peeked back at him. Selena pulled out the piece on top and shook it out. It was a pair of black leggings made out of a soft black fabric. 

“You know I favor a one-piece, but that’s not a practical option for someone that’s not done growing. You have several sets of this base layer. It’s insulated and tear-proof. It’ll keep you warm, as well as pull your look together.” The top was long sleeved and high-necked. Tim made a pleased noise when he saw that it had thumbholes.

Selena gave him one of her sly, lazy grins.

He smiled back.

“This is the most important piece here.” Selena pulled out the chest-piece. “I don’t carry much armoring in my suit, but that’s because I’m an adult.” She gave Tim a stern eyebrow. “You are never to go out with anything less than full gear. It will be a little bulkier, and it will slow you down a little, but you’ll be safe from most threats.”

He nodded obediently. He couldn’t help but smile. She was going to all this trouble to make sure he was safe. 

She helped him piece his armor together and showed him how to buckle it. It was fairly flexible against him, but he wasn’t going to complain. He’s sure just this alone cost her a fortune. There were guards that went around his upper and lower arms, as well as his shins and thighs. More armoring was strapped around his hips to protect his abdomen and rear. It sat a little uncomfortably against his back and chest armor.

“This looks stupid.” He frowned down at himself.

Selena laughed. “We aren’t done yet. This is your middle layer. There’s far too many little places for things to catch on. Here, put this on.” She handed him a pair of pants. They looked like baggy black jeans, but they felt strangely slick against his palms when he rubbed them. She passed him an oversized hoodie next, also black. It had the same slick feeling. “They’re treated to shed water and resist fire. There’s also some rubber worked into it, so it will reduce any electric shock you get in the way of. The same treating also make them windproof.”

“Wow.” Tim admired the hoodie once he pulled it over his head. The smooth armoring was almost invisible under his new layers.

“While you’re growing, you need something that can be easily replaced. While you’re learning, you need to be warm and protected, but your gear has to be casual enough that you can wear it in public without arousing suspicions. You can go from a rooftop fully equipped and then just walk into a crowd and blend in.” It was another form of protection. 

“Urban camouflage.” Tim murmured. 

“And now this.” Selena held up a baseball cap. She was smiling slyly again.

“Okay?” He inspected it. It was bulky, but it was just a hat. It had the silhouette of a white cat on the front. Tim popped it on his head.

“Now slide it around backwards.” She instructed.

He did so, and gasped when he felt the hat shift under his hand. The bill collapsed in on itself to adhere to his neck and head as extra panels slipped down from the crown to cover his ears and eyes. After a few seconds, the eyes cleared and he blinked at Selena through the goggles. They were round, like hers. A HUD glittered teasingly in front of his eyes and a comm crackled slightly in his ear.

“Wow.” He said after a moment.

Selena laughed. “We can get you the same programs I use in mine, but I think you’ll have a few improvements to make. It also connects you through to my private comm line. She lifted her hair up and showed him the tiny earwig she was wearing. “Even if I’m not doing business.”

“Cool.” He ghosted a hand over the controls that had been revealed over his ear and felt something else. Two small cat ears had popped up during the transformation. “Are these antenna?” he asked curiously.

She booped his nose. “Good guess, Timcat. They are. Mine do the same thing.”

She showed him the rest of his new gear, including gloves with extendable claws, a small arsenal of trackers, boots with knives that slid out of the sole to climb with, a set of wickedly sharp knives, and a bullwhip that was almost as unwieldy as hers.

“You have to train with your new gear for a good while before I take you out. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Selena told him. “But you should have a name. I do like Catlad.”

“It sucks.” Tim wrinkled his nose at her, sliding his cap back frontways with a quick press of a button and a tug.

“What do you suggest? Timcat is too much of a giveaway.”

Tim thought for a moment. “What was it you called me the first time we met? Stray?”

Selena smiled. “I like that. Stray.”

“And Catwoman!” Tim grinned.

“Timmy?” Selena ascended into his room with a knock on the ladder.

“Come in!” He hollered. He was working on fixing his salvaged grappling gun. He wasn’t the best with his whip and wanted a back up. He didn’t think he could salvage this one though.

She climbed fully into the attic and crossed to his work station, examining his setup critically before nodding in approval. He smiled up at her.

“I’ve got a few friends coming over I’d like you to meet.” She leaned against his desk, but far enough away that she wasn’t in his space. She crossed her arms across her chest and Tim glanced at her. It was an uncharacteristically protective gesture to see from her. When he examined her, he found that she looked nervous, a slight pressure on her brow and toes ever so slightly pigeon-toed.

“What’s up with them that you’re scared about?” He tilted his head.

She huffed out a breath of laughter, shifting her posture to a neutral form and running her hands through her hair. “I can’t get anything by you, can I?” She asked, mostly teasing. “Their names are Pamela and Harley. You probably know them better as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.”

Tim’s eyes went round. “The rogues!” He gasped. Then he grinned. “Cool! Are they like you? Not-quite-bad guys? Grey?” He asked.

She smiled. “For the most part, yes. When they’re acting independently. But they’re good at heart.”

“And they’re your friends?” He asked quizzically. He remembered Harley Quinn turning cartwheels around Batman when he’d first run into Catwoman.

She hesitated before she nodded. “Sort of. Pam’s rather more than a friend, actually.”

Tim paused. “Like your girlfriend?”

“Mmhmm.” She nodded.

“Does she know about me?”

“Mmhmm.” She nodded again.

“Shouldn’t I have met her by now then?” He asked curiously.

“We agreed we didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“Huh. Okay. When are they coming over?” He asked, excited. 

She smiled. “They’re bringing lunch.”

“What kind?”

“Indian, I think.” 

He paused to think again before nodding in approval. “Okay!”

Selena greeted them at the door, but Tim hung back a little ways. Selena was caught in the middle of a hug. Tim could hear one of the women squealing something happily, as well as Selena’s rich laughter.

Then the blond woman broke away from the hug and glanced around. Harley Quinn beamed at him, radiating pure excitement. “This must be him! Hi little pumpkin!” She swooped and pulled him into a hug, twirling him around.

He couldn’t help but yelp when she did, but just clung tightly to her. If she dropped him accidentally, he might go flying. He felt her press a kiss to his temple.

“I’m your auntie Harley! It’s so good to meet you kiddo!” She set him down gently, smoothing his hair down.

Tim examined her. He’d read up on her, of course, but she was nothing like what her records said. She was shorter than he’d thought, a little stocky. He’d felt the iron of her muscles when she’d lifted him, but he’d also felt the give of fat. She was wearing pale jeans, slip on canvas shoes, and a baseball tee. And a vest. Who even wore vests these days? Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing bright pink lipstick. She was energetic and excitable, as he’d seen. She didn’t quite match up to his readings, but then of course, this was a lunchtime visit Harley, not a brawl in the streets Harley.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” He said finally, decisively. 

“And this over here is your auntie Pam-a-lamb!” She gestured excitedly. 

Pamela was in the middle of giving Selena a quick kiss and Tim made a face. He looked up at Harley curiously, who was making the same face. “Can girls get cooties from other girls?” He asked.

Harley paused. “I dunno.” 

Pamela drew his attention by approaching the two of them. She knelt down to get on his level. She was the tallest of the three women, with the darkest skin, a tanned olive. Her hair was curly and bright red. She had strong features, maybe of Italian or Spanish descent. She was calm and collected, matching up far better than Harley with the reading Tim had done.

“Hello Timothy. I’m Pamela.” She offered her hand.

He shook it, examining her.

“I’m looking forward to getting to know you.” She said before standing up again.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” He said, smiling slightly.

Selena smiled too. “Now that introductions are done, it’s time to eat.”

“You like Indian, kid?” Harley asked, grabbing the bags from the front step.

“I like all kinds of food.” He followed behind her. “I don’t know if I’ve ever really eaten Indian though.”

“What! Never had indian food? That’s practically a crime, Timmy-Shimmy! You haven’t really lived til you’ve had Tikki Masala! Or Murg Makhani! Or Tandoor Masala Chicken! Or Rogon Josh!”

“Apparently I’m not yet alive.” He said solemnly.

Harley laughed, loud and bright. “Well what are you waiting for!”

Tim could hear Selina’s rich laughter behind him, mixing with Pamela’s soft chuckles and couldn’t help but join in too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selina, cradling Tim and glaring at Wayne Manor: you're never to go out without long pants and a helmet darling
> 
> For Tim's Stray costume, I picked based on protection and what would blend in the easiest. He blends in on the streets easily enough as a photographer and I just wanted to maintain that. Also giving a growing kid a one piece bodysuit is just impractical! Plus this is easier to replace in bits and pieces as needed.
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think! Got any ideas of scenes I should throw in?
> 
> Next chapter: Timmy goes out on his first job and they run into Batman and Robin


	4. Chapter 4

His first gig. His first gig! He was giddy, riding behind Selina on a sleek, quiet motorcycle. She slowed down and he took the opportunity to scramble up until he was standing behind her on the seat, legs pressed against the length of her back and nervously holding onto her shoulders for balance. 

The wind against his cheeks was invigorating. Exhilarating. Breathtaking. 

Selina parked her bike in a run-down parking garage. Tim was nervous at first, wondering if it was really okay for them to just leave it here, but Selina seemed to sense this and smiled at him comfortingly. 

“Don’t worry. We’re on Pamela’s turf.” She nodded meaningfully at the ivy crawling over the walls and the dandelions pushing through the cracked concrete. 

“I didn’t think you guys had territory. I thought it was all Batman’s.” Tim followed at her elbow as she moved purposefully through the empty garage. 

Selina hummed for a moment, clearly thinking. They had parked on the top floor and she led him to the edge of the structure. There was a— he didn’t know what to call it. It was partway between a garden lattice and a rope bridge, made up of ropey vines that connected the parking garage to the roof of the next building over. It was long and slender, crossing the length of the street. Selina darted across it. 

Tim glanced down and swallowed. Hard. They were about eight stories high. High enough for his head to swim a little at the thought of crossing the tiny footpath. 

Selina waited on the other side patiently. 

This felt like a big step. Literally and figuratively. Once he crossed this, it all became real. It had been real already though, so what was the point in waiting? 

He followed.

The vines flexed under his feet, spreading to distribute his weight and spreading to show the gap beneath him. He looked up at Selina instead, scared he might overbalance. 

She smiled once he got to the other side and tapped his nose in congratulations. “The more powerful you are, the more territory you have. Batman protects the entire city, watches over it all. But he’s just one man. He can’t be everywhere at once. Poison Ivy is very outspoken in her opinions. She isn’t a crime fighter like Batman, but that doesn’t mean she won’t stop a crime if she thinks it’s wrong.” 

“Gray.” Tim chimed in, reminded of how she described herself. 

“Yes. Shades of gray, exactly. It’s very much like that. People who live out here don’t see in black and white, they can’t afford to. If they agree with Batman, they support him. If they agree with Ivy, they support her. If they agree with both, they support both.” 

“But how does that work?” Tim interjected. “Batman doesn’t like bad guys and Ivy’s kinda a bad guy sometimes.” 

Selina nodded. “Batman stops crime and hunts down criminals. All violent crime, all violent criminals. The bigger the better. He focuses more on preserving life. Ivy protects plants, gardens, animals, kids, women; people and things who can’t protect themselves. She doesn’t necessarily go looking for it; she has a larger goal than that. But some people feel safer with her around.”

“Huh.” Tim considered for a moment. “I never thought of it that way. Cuz I guess the environment can’t protect itself either, huh?”

Selina smiled. “No, it can’t.”

Tim grinned back. “She’s pretty cool, huh?”

Selina laughed. “I do quite like her.”

Tim realized they had stopped on the other side of the bridge and glanced around. More vine bridges linked many of the buildings around. 

“Ready?” Selina asked gently. 

“Yeah! Let’s go!” 

He followed her at an easy run. This time he didn’t stop to cross the bridges, just let his momentum follow his teacher’s and let his footsteps mimic her surer ones. They flew across the rooftops until the buildings began getting more crowded and closer together. They didn’t need the vines here. The buildings were close enough to jump between, even for Tim’s shorter legs. The buildings were old and crumbling, providing ample holds for them to climb when they needed to. 

They finally made it to their target. A high end art museum displaying stolen holy symbols from an indigenous religion in South America.

Selina crouched by the rooftop access door and pried open the electronic security panel there with a climbing claw that she also used to poke through the wires and circuitry there. 

She inserted a little disc of circuitry and hooked it into the system before replacing the panel. 

_ Ready?  _ She signaled to Tim. 

He nodded, trying not to bounce with excitement.  _ Ready.  _ He signaled back, in case she hadn’t seen his nod. 

She grinned, clearly amused, and ghosted across the roof to one of the skylights. 

Tim followed her, just as soundless. 

She extended all of her climbing claws and used them to slice through the waterproof sealing between glass panels. Tim watched, amazed, as she pried it up out of place and lifted it out. She leaned it against the edge of the skylight. 

_ Anchor _ . She reminded him, pulling her own from her belt. 

Oh yeah. He pulled his free as well and spaced it away from Selina’s. The climbing anchor she’d given him was a clever little piece of technology. He noted to himself that he really needed to study magnets more. 

He pressed the base of the anchor flush to one of the skylight supports and pressed the button on the side. A small hum and the light on the side flashed green. He grabbed the coil of rope from one of his cargo pockets and quickly tied it in place. He triple checked his anchoring knot and Selina quadruple checked it for him. He lifted up his sweatshirt to hook the rope to the feeder clamp on his climbing harness and tugged at the straps to make sure they hadn’t come loose since he put it on an hour ago. 

He gave Selina a thumbs up and she smiled. She stuck her head into the opening and looked around for a moment before she dropped her rope in. 

Tim followed suit. 

She lowered herself in and descended swiftly, hand over hand with her legs clamping the rope firmly. She rarely used a climbing harness, but it was another of the things he wasn’t to leave the house without. She dropped soundlessly to the floor and glanced around before giving Tim the go ahead. 

He was slower and louder. The rope passing through the feeder clamp made a soft humming noise. His left hand controlled the tension of the feeder clamp and his right held onto the rope. His glove warmed from the friction as he descended. There was a click when the feeder ran out of rope and Tim dropped lightly to the ground with a soft pat a second later. 

It went just like they’d practiced. Selina disabled the alarm and opened the case while Tim kept watch. Selina wrapped the artifacts carefully and loaded them into the prepared cases they were carrying. They’d been so light, Tim had forgotten about them. The larger one went on her back and the smaller went on Tim’s. Tim was just giving Selina a big thumbs up when there was a loud banging noise and pounding footsteps. 

Tim and Selina ran towards their escape. Thank god it wasn’t in the direction they were hearing noise from. Tim had just grabbed his rope when he heard a shout. 

“The shit’s gone, they beat us here!” It was a young voice. 

Tim shoved the rope through the feeder on his harness and started climbing. It clicked softly against his stomach as he ascended. 

“Hurry!” Selina hissed from below him. She wasn’t climbing yet, covering his exit. 

He scrambled up as quickly as he could and summersalted through the skylight, pulling his rope after him. He was unfortunately loud on the rooftop.

Selina was graceful behind him and much quieter. “Grab your anchor, leave the rope.” She ordered.

He obeyed, loosening his anchor from its set point with a quick touch to the button on the side.

“The skylight!” Someone shouted from inside.

Tim heard the whistle of a grappling gun and rolled to his feet. He began sprinting back the way they’d come, confident that Selina was hot on his heels.

“Stop!”

A thrill shot up Tim’s spine. He’d heard Batman yell that before, after criminals he was chasing. He never thought he’d hear it directed at him!

Oh my god, he was a criminal now!

He ran faster and dove off the roof, remembering only at the last second the case on his back. He couldn’t tuck and roll how Selina had taught him. He kicked his legs out and turned his landing into a sliding skid, taking the brunt of the impact on his armored hip and along his arm. He scrambled to his feet and yelped when a batarang flew past his head. He ducked down and kept running.

“Catwoman! Stop!”

Tim tried to turn left, back how they’d came, but Batman was gaining on that side. To the front, there was nowhere to go. He went right, keeping his footing after the jump this time. Only now, Robin was there, skidding to a halt with a smirk in front of him.

Behind him, Selina cursed. She pushed him to the left as Batman followed them over.

Batman and Robin backed them up against the lip of the roof against the road.

Tim froze, staring at the two vigilantes. Selina took a defensive stance in front of him. Shielding him. 

“Catwoman—“ Batman began gravely, but he was cut off. 

“That’s not Robin!” He shouted. His hands were balled up into fists so tight it hurt. Even through his gloves.

Batman paused and looked at him. He leaned over slightly to look around Catwoman. 

“Shut up!” Robin shouted right back. “I am so!” 

“No you’re not! The real Robin is taller and his uniform’s different!” Tim could feel angry tears pricking at his eyes. How dare this  _ imposter  _ try and imitate Robin? Try and imitate Dick Grayson? There was only one real Robin and this wasn’t it. “What did you do to him?” He shouted at Batman. It felt like when his parents had been taken away. Another person he looked up to, who he watched and knew and admired and  _ loved _ had been taken away with no warning. Another person who didn’t really know him, gone without ever having gotten the chance to know him. 

Batman looked uncomfortable, raising his hands up as if to create space between them. 

“Where is he?” Tim demanded. 

Selina looked at the new Robin for a moment, clearly thinking. “Ah. You’re new.” She concluded. “Where’s the old one, darling?” She asked Batman. 

Batman scowled. “We are not here to discuss my…” He floundered. 

“Yeah, fuck you!” Robin shouted. 

Batman sighed. “Robin. Language.”

Selina stepped in front of Tim again, trying to shield him. 

“No!” Tim darted around her. “You tell me what you did with him!” He advanced on Batman with clenched fists.

“Back off!” Fake-Robin snarled at him as he dashed at him. 

Tim ducked under his wild swipe with a batarang. He stepped in, planting his foot firmly. Then he shoved him backwards. His ankle caught on Tim’s foot and he went sprawling on his back with a  _ ooph! _ of air. 

Then Selina was hauling him back by the scruff of his neck. Just in time to pull him away from Batman’s haymaker as he went to fake-Robin’s aid. 

Selina herded him behind her, holding firmly onto his hoodie with one hand. “Darling, please calm down.” She murmured. “I believe I heard something in the news that may explain it.” 

Batman was now holding his own charge back as well. 

“He’s wearing his uniform!” Tim protested. He ignored the wobble in his voice. 

“What’s going on?” 

All four of them looked sharply to the side. 

Tim gasped. “Robin!” 

He was standing on the edge of the roof, leaning on a bo staff. He wasn’t dressed in his traditional Robin regalia, but rather in dark leather or Kevlar with a blue V across his chest. Stripes of blue ran down his arms and accented his hips and knees. His domino mask was still black, though spikes ran down his cheeks to create a more jagged silhouette. 

He was clearly on guard, ready for trouble. He raised an eyebrow at Tim’s exclamation. “I, uh, not really, kid.” He looked questioningly at Batman. “How’s it goin, C?” He asked, stepping off the lip of the roof. He moved fluidly, all grace in his lean form. 

“Fine, thank you.” She said politely, even as she herded Tim behind her to where she could see Robin clearly while maintaining line of sight to fake-Robin and Batman. 

“Nightwing.” Batman said. 

Tim was confused until he realized that must be his new name. “Nightwing?” He echoed. 

He smiled brightly, as performative now as he had been when he was younger. “That’s me! I dig your kitty-cat, C!” 

“We don’t want any trouble.” Selina was still backing Tim away. 

“Then give up the artifacts.” Batman growled. 

“I’m not going to do that.” Selina growled back. “And you know why.” 

“Be that as it may, there are better ways of going about this.” Batman scowled disapprovingly.

“You think she didn’t try that first?” Tim scowled right back at him from behind Selina.

Nightwing grinned and collapsed his bo staff into a compact baton that he slid into his belt. “Kitty’s got a point, B.”

Tim’s heart fluttered in his chest. Robin approved!

“Nightwing.” Batman sounded disapproving now too. How he could inflect that without any noticeable changes in tone was remarkable. 

“B, come on, I thought you needed my help with something important. You can chase your girlfriend on your own time.”

Selina snorted.

Batman sighed heavily. “Nightwing, I don’t want to have this discussion again.”

Robin groaned loudly. “Yeah, B’s got a huge crush on Catwoman, now can we please kick their asses?”

“Robin, Language.” Batman looked to the heavens as if they might help him.

Selina nudged Tim backwards. “Fire escape.” She whispered to him. “Meet me at the garage.”

Tim’s steps were soundless on the roof, his retreat hidden by Selina’s form as she shielded him. The fire escape was old but well maintained. It didn’t groan under his slight weight and he slithered down it to the ground. He heard the crack of Selina’s whip overhead by the time he got to the corner and broke into a run down the street.

He was almost stopped several times, but they all backed off once they got a good look at his headgear and utility belts branded with Catwoman’s logo.

He wasn’t surprised that Selina beat him to the garage.

“You alright, darling?” Selina was already astride the motorcycle.

“Does Batman really like you? Who was that kid with him? Does Batman know you’re dating Pam? What did you hear in the news? Does Pam know Batman has a crush on you? Why did Robin become Nightwing?” Tim asked her rapid-fire.

Selina snorted and dropped her chin to her chest as her shoulders shook. She shook her head as she looked up at him. “You realize I know as much as you do?” She said, giggling a bit.

Tim deflated. “Oh.”

“Let’s get these artifacts to safety.” She said, still smirking.

He clambered onto the seat behind her. “Wait, what did you hear in the news though?”

“We’ll talk about it later, alright?” She said, starting the motorcycle beneath them.

Tim huffed but fell silent.

She drove faster now, but Tim saw no sign of the Batmobile.

She drove to a warehouse by the docks, letting them in through a small garage door.

“What’s this place?” He asked, jumping off as soon as she turned the bike off. It was a smaller warehouse, boxes and crates scattered around forklifts and packing materials.

“A drop point I use for one of my fences. They’re going to get these back to their rightful owners.” Selina put her box on a shelf in the corner.

Tim peeked around as he made his way over and set his box on the shelf as well. 

Selina tapped away on her phone as he snooped around. Mostly just boring old stuff or boring abstract paintings. He made his way back to her when he was satisfied he’d seen everything worth seeing.

“Ready?” She asked.

He nodded.

Another high speed motorcycle ride through the dark streets of Gotham and they were pulling up outside a seedy bar. Selina parked her motorcycle beside a line of them. He didn’t know a lot about motorcycles and cars, but he knew hers was the most powerful in the line of them.

The sign above the door reminded him of a playing card, a double headed figure drinking two beers. The sign said KING’S in an overly ornate script.

Cigarette smoke billowed out of the building when Selina opened the door and Tim made a face. He followed her inside. He’d never been inside a bar before, only seen them on TV. It was dirtier than he’d expected. The ground was covered in peanut shells and was slick with beer. There were TVs along the walls, playing different sports channels. 

A long bar ran along the length of the room with just one woman behind it. The opposite wall had dingy looking booths with curtains across the entrances. The space in between the two was filled with tables. The place was fairly full of men and women in dirty work clothes or ill fitting suits.

He drew closer to Selina, nervous at some of the looks some of them were giving him.

Then he heard a squeal.

“Kitty cats! You’re here!” Harley practically sang as she ran across the room. She looked so different than the Harley he’d met the other day. She was wearing a red and black leather vest and tight black pants. She had a handgun and a knife strapped to the outside of each leg, held up by studded holsters. She was wearing big boots and gloves, one each in red and black. How many sets of clothes did she buy to have to match like that, he wondered. Her hair was up in two high pigtails, split right down the middle in color. One half of her blond hair had been dyed black and the other had been dyed a bright red. She was wearing face paint, diamonds painted over each eye while the rest of her face was chalky white except for her blood red lips. It was a little scary, but it was offset by her wide, excited smile. 

She scooped him up into a hug and twirled him around.

He was ready for it now. This was how she always greeted him and it was always gratifying to him, how excited she got when she saw him and how tightly she held him to her.

It was so new to him still how Harley and Pamela always looked so happy to see him. How Selina always smiled when she saw him.

“Come on, short stack! Lemme show you around! This is one of Mista Jay’s places!” She propped him up on her hip like he was a child. He felt awkward with his legs just dangling down alongside hers, so he hitched them up and hooked them around her waist. “Bathrooms are over here and then up here is where the good stuff is!” She walked so easily with his weight, armor and all, over to the bar.

“Maddie!” Harley waved to the woman working the bar. She was built like a house, maybe one of the tallest women he’d ever seen.

She raised an eyebrow at Tim when she approached. 

“Kitty needs some milk!” Harley announced, setting him on a barstool.

“How ‘bout a soda instead?” Her voice was gruffer than he expected.

“Whatcha think?” Harley sat next to him.

Tim nodded shyly. “Yes please.” He said softly.

Maddie smiled at him then. “You got it.” She grabbed a cup and threw it up in the air.

Tim gasped when she twisted her arm and caught it. She winked at him and her hands were a flurry of movement before she set a fancy cup of clear-pink-red soda in front of him.

“One Shirley Temple for the kid.”

Harley wiggled with excitement. “One for me too please?” She asked hopefully.

Maddie chuckled and made a second one.

“Hey, you gave him more cherries than me!” Harley pouted.

“He’s cuter.” Maddie shrugged.

Tim giggled when Harley looked outraged. Then she paused and sighed deeply. “Yeah, you’re right. Nobody can be cuter than these cute little cheeks!” She pinched one and Tim swatted at her.

“Stoooop!” He giggled.

“Come on tic tac! Thanks Maddie!” Harley slid off her chair and led Tim through the bar.

He used both hands to carry his drink, careful not to spill.

“So, like I said, Mista Jay owns the place. Everyone should know you’re with Mama Cat, and everyone knows Mama Cat’s with me, so you’ll be good here. You’ll be a regular VIP before long! Us girls normally meet here for dinner after business. If anyone tries to give you any trouble, you just let Auntie Harley know!”

Selina and Pamela were at a table in one of the back corners, close to the kitchen. Harley plopped into a chair and Tim almost tripped over a giant hammer leaning against the table. 

“Careful, kiddo!” Harley steadied him. “Sorry about Smusher!” She grinned.

Tim settled in next to her, across from Selina with Pam on his left. With the three of them, he knew he was safe with his back to the room.

He did a double take when he saw Pamela. She was  _ radiant.  _ Her olive skin was flushed a deep, vivid green. Her hair looked even redder against it, loose in a massive mane of red curls. She was barefoot under the table, but flowers and grass were growing underfoot. She looked like a fairy, dressed as she was in leaves and flowers that formed a dress around her and with tiny vines sprouting up her arms and legs. 

She smiled at him cupped her hands together. A flower twisted into life in her palms, twisting and growing and blooming into a daisy that she tucked behind his ear. 

“You guys both look so cool!” He burst out.

All three of them laughed.

“We are cool!” Harley giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as happy with this chapter? I wrote most of it all in one go and didn't have as much time to edit/rewrite as I did with prior chapters. I know it feels kind of choppy and has a weird flow, but I couldn't think of when else I would address some of this stuff aka I have to worldbuild or I'll DIE  
BUT Yay we finally got some batboys!! Little Timmy had a huge crush on Dick Grayson you can't change my mind and he wanted to fight Jason when he thought Dick was replaced you can't change my mind about that either  
Bruce has only recently gotten to where he's mended his relationship with Dick, but there's still a lot of animosity between Dick and Jason where Dick feels like he was replaced by Jason as Robin and as Bruce's son and Jason feels like he'll never be as good as Dick as either Robin or as a son to Bruce soooo lmao drop a comment if you want some angst on that  
but hey drop me a comment either way and let me know what you liked  
Next chapter: Tim Drake meets Jason Todd and maybe gets another crush on another Robin


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is another language, usually denoted in the paragraph. That's if RTF didn't mess it up??

“Tim?” Selina’s voice was vague and indistinct.

He shifted, shoving his covers up over his head, hoping to block out the noise.

“Tim dear?” Oh, she was talking to him.

He rolled over and rubbed at his crusty eyes.

“Tim.”

He lifted his head to greet her but just yawned instead.

She chuckled. “Tim darling, we have guests.”

He blinked sleepily at her.

“Bruce is here.”

He yawned again and blinked a few more times before his sleepy brain put a few pieces together. “Batman?” He perked up a bit.

She nodded. “And his little Robin too.”

Tim made a face.

Selina laughed. “Put some clothes on. Hurry now.”

“Do I need my gear?” He practically fell out of bed but Selina caught him easily.

“No, it seems to be just a social visit.” Selina said, gently setting him down.

Tim pulled open a dresser drawer and stared blankly at the folded shirts there.

Selina took pity on him with a laugh, selecting his clothes for him. “I’ll wait at the bottom of the ladder.” She said before excusing herself so he could change.

She’d set out a pinstriped button down, white with stripes in different blues, and a pair of khaki pants. They were soft and had lots of pockets. Slightly more awake, he wandered over to the stairs and hurried after Selina, who was already moving down the hall.

Selina was doing something on her phone and as they descended the main stairs. Through the front windows, Tim could see a sleek black car parked on the front drive.

“ _ Maria, is the tea nearly ready? _ ” Selina called in her perfectly even Spanish.

“ _ Yes ma’am! _ ” Maria called back. “ _ And I just finished some of little Timmy’s favorite muffins! _ ”

“ _ You’re the best! _ ” Tim’s Spanish wasn’t nearly as smooth as either of theirs, with a funny Russian slant he couldn’t get rid of, thanks to Ivan. Tim could smell the muffins already.

Selina was leading him to the rarely used sitting room in the front of the house. “Best behavior, darling.” She warned him once they were at the double doors.

He nodded.

Selina entered the room.

It was a rectangular room that looked out over the front lawns of the estate. The carpet was a soft, dove gray, absurdly plush underfoot. Windows lined the front of the room, letting sunlight stream in and brighten the room through gauzy cream curtains. The furniture in the room were in dusty blues, warm grays, and gentle creams, accented with lavish pillows and blankets. The bookshelves were half books and half trinkets from around the world. It was a comfortable room, but not one that Selina frequented.

Tim liked to nap here in the sunbeams with the cats. He brought his breakfast and lesson books here sometimes, liking how light and airy the room felt.

It didn’t feel that way now.

Bruce Wayne was sitting on the baby blue couch, glaring at Selina. He was built like a brick house. His shoulders were almost impossibly broad and Tim was struck with the strange thought that he looked off-balance without the sweeping cape of the Batman. He wondered if he had intentionally chosen to mirror the colors of his Batman costume with his gray shirt and black suit. It was perfectly tailored and fit like a second skin. It was just as much armor as his Batman gear was. 

At his side was a teenage boy with an uncomfortable scowl. The real Robin hadn’t even come! Just this fake. He wasn’t as pretty as Dick Grayson either, though he was still pretty in his own way, Tim supposed. His skin was a light brown; he wasn’t nearly as dark as Dick’s medium olive complexion. Though his hair was cut short, he could still tell it was textured, either very wavy or slightly curly. His eyebrows were far lighter than his hair, almost disappearing against his skin. Did he dye his hair? The bridge of his nose had a bump in it, indicating it’s been broken at least once. The end of his nose was slightly upturned and he had a narrow mouth. He was wearing baggy jeans and a green hoodie. There was a hole in the leg of his pants that showed a wad of bandaids on his knee. He was younger than Dick but older than Tim. Not much older though. Maybe 14 or 15 to Tim’s 12. He was inspecting Tim as thoroughly as Tim was inspecting him.

“ _ Ivan _ .” Selina smiled at the groundskeeper who was standing by the door. “ _ Thank you for escorting our guests. _ ” Her Russian was just as fluid as her Spanish. “ _ Would you please help Maria with the tea?” _

_ “Of course, miss _ .” Ivan nodded and shot Tim a wink once she had looked away.

“ _ Thank you! _ ” Tim said quietly, smiling sweetly at him.

He got his hair ruffled for that one as Ivan left.

Tim huffed and scraped it back into place.

“Bruce, darling, it’s been a while since you’ve called.” Selina smiled. It was a fake smile and Tim knew it. Bruce knew it too, from the way his scowl went deeper.

“Selina.” He nodded.

Tim wanted to shiver. This was so different than the Bruce Wayne Tim had met before. Then Bruce’s gaze was on him. His scowl lightened into a disapproving frown.

Tim reflexively stepped closer to Selina.

She lifted her arm and settled it around his shoulder, using her other hand to smooth his hair down. “Timmy, dear, this is Bruce.”

Selina’s arm around him gave him the courage he needed to speak under those cold eyes. “We’ve met.”

Bruce looked confused. 

So Tim knew something he didn’t know. That was rare, when it came to the Batman. That gave Tim the nerve he needed to step forward, out of Selina’s hold, and approach Bruce. He extended his hand politely. “Timothy Jackson Drake-Kyle.” He said formally, the way his mother had taught him. Shoulders back, standing straight, looking the man in the eyes with confidence. “We met at my Mother’s Charity Ball four years ago.” Tim had been eight at the time. Not worth remembering.

Bruce looked at him for a minute before shaking his hand. His face was blank the whole time. It was disconcerting. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” He said, perfectly calm. His hand completely dwarfed Tim’s.

“You as well.” Tim nodded politely.

“Timothy is my ward.” Selina smiled and raised her arm to call him back to her.

He was more than happy to leave Batman’s personal space to rejoin his mentor. He wanted to cling to her sleeve, but refused to do something so childish where the fake-Robin or Batman could see.

“I see.” Bruce’s gaze was incredibly uncomfortable as he assessed Tim. “This is my new ward.” He shifted slightly, motioning to Jason more with his body language, opening up one side to him as he settled back into the couch. “Jason Todd.”

Maria entered the room, holding a full tea tray. It was one of the seemingly millions of sets she had. This one was the ugly cat set. The teapot was a squat, hissing mama cat and the teacups were all in the shapes of tumbling kittens with disconcerting eyes. The sugar bowl was painted like a can of tuna and the cream was shaped like a misshapen ball of yarn.

Bruce looked completely calm as Maria settled it on the coffee table in the room, but Tim caught Jason giving the tea set a look that was part bewildered part horrified.

Tim agreed. 

Ivan set down two plates of snacks. One was tea biscuits, the other was fresh muffins.

Tim murmured his thanks to each of them in their preferred language and they each gave him a smile in return as they left.

The door clicked closed behind them. 

Selina sat across from Bruce and began pouring tea. Milk first, then the tea, sugar last. The tea poured from the mama cat’s open mouth. Bruce watched her through it all without a single twitch. He accepted the cup she handed to him and sipped demurely. The cat cup was tiny in his massive hands.

“Thank you.” He said.

Selina held the next one out to Jason.

He took it, looking incredibly uncomfortable, biting his lip the whole time.

Bruce nudged his foot subtly.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Jason said.

“Thank you.” Tim accepted his cup and settled into the couch beside Selina.

“What brings you here on a social call, Bruce?” Selina asked after a long moment of her and Bruce watching each other. Tim frowned, remembering what the fake-Robin had said. Did he really have a crush on her? Gross. He shifted closer to her.

Bruce sipped at his tea and watched Selina for a moment longer.

Was this all grown ups did? Just glare and squint and glower at each other? Tim wondered.

“I was concerned about your ward.” Bruce said finally.

Tim wanted to scowl. “I’m fine, thank you.” He said.

Bruce’s eyes flicked to him. Almost like he’d forgotten he was there. “I don’t think an apprenticeship to a thief is the life your parents had in mind for you.” He said.

Tim tilted his head in thought. “No.” He agreed. They hadn’t had a life in mind for him at all. They’d rarely thought of him beyond arranging new caregivers for him. If they’d had a plan for him at all, it would have been to work away under his mother at the Drake company and eventually take it over when she retired, and then run it as she wished once she did. What a boring life that would be. A boring life as a boring puppet to put on a boring show.

Who cared if Selina was a thief? At least she cared about him.

Bruce’s eyebrows twitched at Tim’s simple answer. Then his frown deepened.

Tim watched his reactions carefully. He didn’t care about Tim at all. He had barely even recognized him. He was just angry at Selina.

Tim realized then that he’d been excited to meet Batman— live and in person with no weaponry involved. That excitement died a quiet death as he realized Batman didn’t even care about meeting him. Didn’t care about him, despite his claim that he’d been concerned. That was just an excuse.

Tim ducked his head to look down at the teacup in his lap and leaned against Selina. She immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Timothy is doing very well under my care.” Selina rubbed his arm fondly. 

“He’s flying through his classes and he’s nearly fluent in Spanish and Russian. He’s taking wonderfully to gymnastics and he’s reading me out of house and home.” Selina bragged. 

“Is that right, Tim?” Bruce asked. 

Tim nodded without looking up. He didn’t know why he bothered asking. He didn’t care.

Bruce continued making small talk, trying to entice Tim into conversation, but he refused to answer unless Selina prompted him.

He wished he’d brought one of his gadgets down to fiddle with.

“Tim, I’m trying to talk to you.” Bruce finally sounded something other than polite and distant. He sounded frustrated.

“So?” Tim didn’t bother to look up.

Bruce sighed.

Selina nudged him. “Are you alright?” She asked softly.

Tim nodded. “I’m fine.” He looked up at her and saw the question in her eyes. He shrugged slightly, a little uncomfortable. “He doesn’t care about me.” He said quietly. “He’s just mad at you and he’s just being mean about it.”

“Yeah, cuz he’s dumb as hell.” Jason interjected, speaking up for the first time.

Selina and Tim both looked up.

“Jason, language.” Bruce said with another sigh.

“It’s true, B. Dickie says your ‘emotional intelligence’ or whatever is terrible. You’re just mad Catwoman’s copying you and seducing him to the dark side.” Jason spoke with authority.

Bruce rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Nobody is seducing anybody.”

Selina snorted. “Your little bluebird is right though. It’s funny how you took an interest only when it threatened to inconvenience you.”

Bruce stared up at the ceiling as if the tasteful rococo light fixture would tell him what to say. After a moment he looked back at Tim. “I just wanted to be certain you were safe.”

Tim leaned further into Selina’s side. “I wear as much body armor as you do. I’m fine.” He wanted to mutter but instead made an effort to enunciate his words until they were crisp. He met Bruce’s gaze directly, holding it firmly. His eyes were a clear, icy blue.

Bruce was the one to look away first and he looked down at his ugly teacup. “Good.” He said.

Tim scowled. He was practically in Selina’s lap at this point and he leaned against her further. “I’m glad we have your approval then.” He said, snidely.

Jason muffled an incredulous snort in his sleeve.

“Timothy!” Selina’s admonishment was lost in her own laughter.

Bruce just blinked at him, clearly startled. Then he shook his head with a small chuckle. 

“I like this kid.” Jason grinned at Tim, though his words were directed at Bruce.

Bruce sighed and muttered something that sounded like “of course you would” as he rubbed at his forehead.

Emboldened, Tim raised an eyebrow at Bruce. “Are you done interrogating Selina?” 

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. “No. I do actually have some business questions for her, if that’s alright.”

“Of course.” Selina laughed. 

“Do I have to stay?” He looked up at her.

She glanced at Bruce questioningly.

He shook his head.

“No, dear. But take your new friend with you.” She shooed him off her lap.

Tim wrinkled his nose but didn’t protest. He motioned to Jason who stood cautiously, looking to Bruce. Bruce nodded and Jason followed Tim out of the sitting room.

Tim was more comfortable as soon as Bruce’s eyes were off him. It felt like his gaze weighed a hundred pounds on his shoulders. He shivered.

He and Jason both paused in the hall, sizing each other up again.

Jason had his hands in his pockets. He was a good half a foot taller than Tim was, so Tim had to look up just a bit to meet his gaze. His eyes were dark, green with a bit of brown.

Tim crossed his arms, uncomfortable under the older boy’s scrutiny. “How old are you?”

“Almost fifteen.”

Roughly two and a half years older than Tim. Maybe more, considering he had just turned 12. “And you’re Robin now?” He couldn’t help his frown.

“Yep.” Jason’s shoulders rounded slightly. He was defensive about being the fake-Robin then.

Tim watched him for a moment. “Well I have lessons to do.” The library was behind the front sitting room, but the door was down the hall.

Jason followed. “You don’t go to school?” He asked, easily keeping pace.

“No. I do all of my schooling here.” He said, pushing open the library door.

“Whoa.” Jason gasped.

Tim liked Selina’s library. Like the front sitting room, it was rococo styled, with fancy moulding coming off the shelves and decorating around them. The color palette here was pale pinks, soft reds, and gentle golds, accented with more creamy whites. The windows along the back of the house were tall, and in the afternoons and evenings, the library was bathed with sunlight.

Selena had added several tables to the library, swapping out some of the fancy couches. This was where Tim did a majority of his schoolwork and most of his books and supplies were divided into different stations around the tables.

Selina actually used her library, unlike Tim’s parents and the majority of the Gotham elite. It was obvious when viewing her library too. She had books on all different subjects in mixes of languages, editions, size, and cover version. Many books had sticky notes or bookmarks. Most of the paperbacks had wrinkles in the spine that testified to being thoroughly read. The shelves were kept meticulously clean and oftentimes books were rearranged around interesting knick-knacks.

Jason immediately went to the bookshelves, trailing his fingers slowly over the spines of the books. 

Tim approved. Anyone who liked books couldn’t be all bad. And at least he wasn’t talking to him.

Jason disappeared into the shelves as Tim worked on his math.

The library was quiet. It had to have been close to two hours by the time Selina and Bruce entered.

Bruce glanced around. “Jaylad?”

“Hm?” Jason was laying on one of the couches that was half out of sight, nestled into an alcove, feet kicked up onto the arm. There was a pile of books by his discarded shoes on the floor. A cat was curled up on his stomach that he was propping a book up on.

Bruce smiled, amused. It was the first real smile of his that Tim had ever seen. “Time to go.”

Jason finally looked up from his book. “Already?” It was very nearly a whine. 

“Yes.” 

Jason sighed dramatically. “It was just getting good though.”

“You can borrow it, if you’d like.” Selina smiled.

“Really?” Jason smiled hopefully. Tim hadn’t ever seen him smile either, though he’d had far less chances to do so.

“Of course. He’s a wonderful author, let me know how you like it.”

Jason sat up slowly, cradling the cat on his stomach slightly awkwardly as he tried not to lose his place in the book. “Thanks.” He was holding a Spanish novel. Tim’s Spanish wasn’t nearly advanced enough for it yet and he was a little envious. He would get there eventually though.

“Tim darling, can you please take Jelly Beans?” Selina asked.

Tim hurried over and took the disgruntled cat from Jason’s front. She was grumpy and didn’t want to move.

“Ow.” Jason complained, trying to pull away from the claws trying to burrow through his sweatshirt.

“Don’t move, you’ll hurt her.” Tim ordered.

Jason huffed.

Tim carefully unhooked each paw in turn from his front. Jelly Beans continued to grumble, little rumbly chirps as she began to squirm and finally latched onto Tim instead. He winced. Her claws were sharp and he was only wearing a shirt. He hooked an arm under her rump to hold her weight and she settled against him. He belatedly stepped back from Jason. 

“Ready, B?” Jason slipped into his shoes.

Bruce nodded, once. He was examining Tim again, which was why he didn’t notice Jason going in to ruffle his hair until it was too late.

“Hey!” He couldn’t swat him away holding the heavy cat and his arms were long enough that Tim couldn’t get away.

“Seeya kid.” Jason grins at him, lightning quick, before he’s following Bruce out of the library.

Selina giggled and smoothed his hair down for him. “He seems like a nice young man.”

Tim shrugged.

“Were you two in here the entire time?”

He nodded. “I worked on my math.” He reported.

“And he was reading the whole time?”

“I guess. He really liked your library.”

Selina picked up the stack of books from the floor and sifted through them. “I can tell. I’ll set these aside for his next visit.”

“Next visit?” Tim parrotted, following her.

“Yes. It will be good for you to have someone your own age around.” She set the books on an empty shelf near the door. “The parenting books I’ve been reading say it’s very important for you to learn to connect with and relate to your peers.”

“But he’s so much older!” Tim protested. What if he got bored of Tim? He was a teenager, he surely had more important things to do than hang out with his kid neighbor. Especially if they were on opposite sides of the tracks, so to speak. 

“So am I.” Selina said, countering him easily.

“Yeah, but you’re cool though.”

Selina laughed. “I’m glad you think so, Timcat. But he seems nice enough, for a fake Robin.”

“Don’t call him that.” Tim said before he could stop himself.

It earned him a sly look from Selina, like he’d done exactly what she wanted him to.

“He doesn’t like it.” He mumbled.

“Well then, it looks like the two of you will get along just fine.” Selina ushered him ahead of her into the kitchen. “Now eat your muffins. You didn’t eat any with your tea.”

“I can’t eat in front of Batman! What if I got crumbs on my face!” Tim said, indignant. Eating in front of enemies was a hubris he never wanted to aspire to.

Selina snorted. “Somehow, I think you would manage.”

Tim set Jelly Beans gently on the counter and she let herself melt into a cat-puddle, even though her claws were still stuck in Tim’s shirt. She needed them trimmed.

“ _ What a nice young man! _ ” Maria bustled into the kitchen, speaking her usual fast Spanish. “ _ And he speaks Spanish very well! I saw you borrowed him one of your books, madam!” _ She gave Tim and Selina both a bright smile.

_ “Yes, I agree. I think I will invite him around. _ ” Selina poured herself another cup of tea from the hideous teapot.

_ “Oh good, that will be very good for the young master! _ ” Maria said, nodding.

_ “That’s what I said.” _ Selina grinned at Tim.

Tim tried to scowl at her, but he’d just shoved an entire muffin in his mouth, so he couldn’t protest.

_ “Chew, little kitty! _ ” Maria giggled and patted him on the head as she exited with Selina. “ _ How did you like that mothering book? It’s very helpful!” _

_ “It’s very eye-opening, thank you.” _ Was all Tim heard before their voices became too indistinct to make out.

Tim ate three more muffins in quick succession. Jason didn’t seem too bad, he supposed. He needed to get to the bottom of this fake-Robin/real-Robin business though. He wondered how would be the best way to go about it. He certainly couldn’t ask Bruce or Jason about it. Selina knew as much as he did. He had no way to contact Dick Grayson. There was only one other person who might know, but he wondered if she would be willing to share.

Time to make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim: why is everyone touching my hair? >:I  
Jason, to Selina: I'm marrying your library  
Selina: Oh, I like this one!  
Bruce: *drowning in his children's sass*
> 
> I love Maria and Ivan and I'm so excited to start including them more.  
Bruce may or may not have a crush on Selina? But that's not really going to be addressed because that's not important to the story I'm telling.  
Tim's starting to warm up to Jason. Bruce intimidates him though. He doesn't much care for anyone who tries to meddle in his life though. Selina seems to be the exception to this. I know he's currently pretty antagonistic towards Bruce, but he's very protective of Selina. He sees Bruce's actions towards him as being done to try to take him away from Selina/only caring about him because he's with Selina. Which is kind of true; even in canon Tim was never on his radar. Timmy's making a plan to figure out the Robin Drama. Any guesses who he's going to see? 
> 
> But also Jason Todd is my favorite and I'm going to do right by him, don't worry. He's my sweet most darlingest murder boy and don't worry, Timmy won't hate him forever!! Also I'm adding the preslash jaytim tag now because they've finally met for real, hurrah
> 
> As always, drop me a comment on what you liked or if you want to see anything in particular! I'm caught up to my big plot point in what I have written, so now I'm just working on shenanigans while I get the Robin Drama sorted out.
> 
> Vaguely planned are interactions between Jason&Pamela, Pamela&Selina, Harley&Tim, Dick&Tim, and our mystery guest that Timmy's getting in touch with.


	6. Chapter 6

Batgirl was a hard woman to get ahold of.  
Barbara Gordon, on the other hand, was disappointingly routine.  
He had Ivan drive him to the library on Friday and stayed for several hours. She had a morning full of classes, but was off this afternoon. Her friday afternoon class had been canceled.  
He caught a bus over to Gotham University, discreet in his Stray clothes. He’d timed it well, crossing the campus while most people were still in class, and settling down on a bench outside Barbara Gordon’s lecture hall. The class released at 11:25 and there was a mass exodus from the building as everyone hurried to flee class or to rush to lunch. Tim kept his eyes peeled for her, but didn’t expect to see her. He was proven correct when she was one of the last out of the building, reading over her notes from the class.  
Tim was mindful to scuff his heels against the sidewalk as he moved, letting her know he was approaching.  
Oh my god.  
He was about to talk to Batgirl.  
Batgirl!  
“Excuse me, Miss Gordon?” His voice was squeakier than he would have liked.  
She glanced up. Sized him up, evaluated him. Smiled. “That’s me.” Her eyes were sharp and cunning. She reminded him a little of Selina in that aspect.  
“I would like to ask you a few questions, if that’s alright.” Tim felt a little meek under her gaze.  
“I guess. Is this for a school project?” She asked.  
“It’s actually for an extracurricular activity.” Tim smiled as sweetly as he could. “Is there a place that we can speak privately?”  
Her eyes went just a little cold. “Will the library be alright?”  
Tim nodded.  
They walked side-by-side in silence. He could feel her watching him the entire way.  
She led him to the library and made a bee-line for the private study rooms on the second floor. She held all of the doors open for him, not seeming to notice that she was carrying a heavy backpack and an armful of blocky textbooks.  
The private study rooms were just small rooms with a table in the middle and whiteboards on the walls.  
Barbara set her textbooks down and shrugged her backpack off. There was a collapsable bo staff tucked in the side pocket that she had angled towards her.  
Tim shrugged his own small backpack off and dumped it out on the table. It was safer than trying to reach in when she was already antsy. He grabbed a bug jammer and twisted it open. The light on top blinked a cheery green and he set it back on the table. Then he locked the door and pulled the blinds on the little window shut.  
Batgirl scowled at him, clearly uncomfortable.  
He grabbed his tablet next and used it to make sure his jammer was working and that there weren’t any other signals that he might have missed.  
“Okay, no one’s listening.” He smiled reassuringly at her.  
“So you’re Catboy.” She was looking him over with a razor sharp gaze. She definitely reminded him of Selina.  
Tim tried not to make a face. “Stray, actually.”  
She snorted. “Cute.”  
“I have a few questions for you.” He started.  
“I can’t promise I’ll answer.” She said honestly.  
Tim nodded. “Of course. How long has Nightwing been active?”  
She tilted her head. Her face was carefully blank. “About six months.”  
Dick hadn’t been Robin for almost six months! How had he not noticed? “How long has the new Robin been active?”  
“Two.”  
Tim could feel his eyes go wide. And Jason had only been Robin for two! That was how he hadn’t noticed! He’d been so busy training with Selina that he hadn’t had time to go out on the streets. This new information answered several of his questions. “Why did he make the change to become Nightwing?”  
“You’d have to ask him.” She said.  
He figured. He hesitated. “Is he happy?”  
Batgirl tilted her head, narrowing her eyes slightly. “Yes.” She said.  
Tim let out a small breath. He was glad. So Nightwing had moved on naturally from being Robin. He was happy where he was now. The new Robin hadn’t done anything wrong after all. Now for the important question. “Does Batman really have a crush on Catwoman?”  
If she’d been drinking, it would have come out her nose. She made a horribly undignified noise and slapped a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter. She went as red as her hair with her mirth. She shook her head as she tried in vain to smother her cackles.  
Tim let out a much larger breath, sighing in relief. Thank god. “Good. I was worried.”  
Batgirl smothered the last of her giggles. “We think he used to, but he definitely doesn’t anymore.”  
Tim made a face. “Gross.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Batgirl agreed.  
“That’s all of my questions.” Tim said after a moment of just staring at each other.  
“Oh. That’s it?” Batgirl said, clearly surprised.  
Tim nodded. “Thank you for your time. I know you’re busy.”  
“No sweat, kid. But now I’ve got some questions for you.”  
Tim nodded. He had expected as much. “Of course.”  
“How did you find me?”  
Tim shrugged. “It wasn’t hard for me to extrapolate your identity based off of redheads in your age range associated with the Wayne family.”  
She didn’t look surprised that he knew the batfamily secret. “And my whereabouts?”  
“The lecture you just got out of is the only one offered this semester for third year criminal studies students. You’re very serious about your education so I knew you’d be attending class today, considering it was review for your test on Monday.”  
She looked mildly alarmed.  
“The syllabus is available online.” He added quickly.  
“Wow. You’re smart, kid.” She looked impressed.  
“Tim.” He corrected her softly.  
She smiled. “Tim.” She corrected herself.  
“Here’s my card.” He rummaged around in his backpack and handed her one.  
She took it, raising her eyebrows. “An eleven year old with a business card. Wow.”  
“I’m twelve.” He mumbled, trying not to blush. Now that she wasn’t trying to skewer him with a glare and was giving him impressed, approving smiles, she was really pretty.  
She giggled. “Sorry, a twelve year old with a business card. Not quite as impressive, I’ve met a few of those already.” She teased him. “Now what is this?” She picked up the jammer.  
“It’s my signal jammer. It scrambles any incoming or outgoing signals as well as any bugs or cameras.”  
“It’s so small though!” She marveled, turning it over in her hands. “What’s the range?”  
“That one is only good for like, ten feet. I have a bigger one for larger areas if I need.”  
“Wow.” She examined it closely.  
“I made it myself.” He admitted.  
“What, really? That’s amazing!”  
Tim flushed at the praise, pleased. “Thanks. You, um, you can keep it if you want.” He added shyly. “I have a few more.”  
She beamed at him. “Really? Thanks! This will be so helpful! Dick’s going to be so jealous!”  
His flush deepened into a blush. “Want to see the bigger one?”  
“Of course!”  
Tim showed her several of his gadgets that she admired. Nothing too important though. He had to keep some secrets.  
“I should let you get back to studying.” He said finally.  
Barbara sighed dramatically. “I guess. This test won’t ace itself. Do you need a ride home though?” She asked.  
Tim shook his head, surprised. “No, thank you.” He had a few more errands to run.  
“Okay.” She smiled and extended a hand to him. “Let me know if you ever need back-up, okay?” She winked when he shook her hand.  
Smiling and pink, he took his leave. She had been very informative. He’d pumped her for information as subtly as he could during their long conversation. He was sure she’d known what he was doing, but had allowed him to do as he wished. She skirted around any sensitive topics, but then, Tim wasn’t really interested in the more sensitive topics. He was mostly just curious.  
He caught another bus and cased a museum, pretending to be part of one of the school field trips. He put his hat on and set it to record from the different cameras and made sure to capture every room completely. With multiple cameras like this, they could create a 3D schematic to plan with.  
As he worked on his surveillance, he pondered what he’d learned. Dick had chosen his own mantle, becoming Nightwing when he entered the police academy. He was doing very well in the academy and Tim was sure he would do very well in the police. He would begin to offset some of the corruption there.  
Jason Todd was the new Robin. He had taken to it with vigor. His movements were less acrobatic than Dick’s and dirtier than Bruce’s disciplined style. He fought like a brawler or a boxer. He had transferred to Gotham Academy just a month ago.  
He scrolled through the tabloids on his phone, could see no hint of Bruce Wayne having taken in another ward. Hm.  
So altogether he didn’t know much about this Jason Todd. He would have to do some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today, but I at least wanted to get something up for y'all! I love Barbara Gordon so much and she's actually really fun to write! Want me to post more content more frequently? Motivate me with a comment, they're my favorite! <3


	7. Chapter 7

It was raining in Gotham. It was a gentle drizzle, just barely above freezing. Tim could see his breath in front of his face with every exhale. Tim had been accompanying Selina for almost two months now. He’d gotten used to excitement and daring. Legwork was anything but. He was grateful Selina had bundled him into extra layers. He hadn’t thought a stakeout would be so boring. Or cold. 

“Anything?” He whispered to Selina.

“No movement yet. He looks like he may be getting ready to go.” She whispered back. She didn’t move even a bit from where she was looking through her binoculars. 

“Finally.” Tim grumbled. As water-resistant as his gear was, it was starting to get damp.

They remained there for another half-hour. Tim was curling and flexing his chilly toes in his boots, trying to wiggle some feeling back into them.

“He’s gathering his things.” Selina murmured, slowly uncurling from her huddled ball. She’d doubled up on layers too, but it hardly seemed to help with how tight her suit was. 

“Yes!” Tim cheered as quietly as he could.

It didn’t end up mattering.

Four stories down, a van barrelled around a corner, tires squealing on the pavement. It didn’t make it all the way around the corner, back half smashing into a fire hydrant with a nasty crunch. The tires spun out with more squeals, but the van didn’t move. A man in a bulky suit spilled from the driver’s door and took off down the street.

Tim almost didn’t hear the engine of the bike that was stalking him. It was a huge, beefy motorcycle, all matte gray and black. Tim didn’t need to see the rider to know it was Batman.

Neither did the man he was chasing. 

He spun and shot from a bulky gun and a spray of-- was that  _ ice? _ \-- shot out and struck the front wheel of the bike. It froze immediately, but the momentum kept the motorcycle moving and Batman was catapulted forward. He seemed to be expecting this though, and he leapt smoothly forward. His cape billowed behind him as he moved.

A second figure jumped from the motorcycle, just before the hit. Robin rolled into the ground and was up and running in a heartbeat. He was yelling something, but they were too far away to hear what it was.

“Damn.” Selina hissed. It was a cacophony of noise, all at once. There was no way that it wouldn’t be noticed.

All of the lights of the office they had been staking out went dark, all at once.

“He’s going to ground.” She groaned and rubbed at her face.

Tim didn’t see what good that was going to do. She was wearing her mask. Maybe the motion was a habit, made her feel better. “What now?” He asked.

“Now we wait and pick up the trail another day.” She grumbled. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“Wait.” Stray grabbed her arm before she could move to stand. He was still watching the scene below.

Batman had been fighting the man with the ice gun, but had staggered and taken a knee. Now Robin was fighting him. He was doing alright, but his opponent still had the ice gun. He was trying to get enough distance to use it.

“Something’s wrong.” He whispered. “He’s not getting up.”

Batman was trying to stand, but kept falling back to one knee. His cloak obscured his movements, but it looked like he was hurt.

“He got hit.” Catwoman deduced. “Damnit Bruce.”

“Let’s go!” Stray was off before she could catch him. He winced at the stiffness in his legs, but it was quickly washed away by his adrenaline. He ran lightly along the lip of the building they’d been huddling on until he got to the corner. He flicked out the climbing claws in his gauntlets and jumped to grab the drainpipe on the corner. The thin metal of the drainpipe shredded like paper under his claws and he dropped down the pipe like a fireman.

“Stray!” He heard Catwoman hiss from somewhere above, but he ignored her. She was going to help anyway, she probably just would have waited until things were worse. He was just saving her time, really.

He kicked off the building once he was about ten feet up and landed in a crouch. Robin seemed to be handling things with the ice gun man, so he dashed to Batman’s side.

Batman was breathing hard, breaths labored and pained.

A chunk of ice was embedded in his side, punching through his suit to press into his abdomen. The ice was already stained red with blood. The visible part of his face was pale. Batman looked up at him slowly when Stray approached.

Catwoman nudged him aside. “Stray, help Robin. I’ll get him moved.” She ordered. She slipped under Batman’s arm and did her best to stand up under his weight.

“Yes ma’am!” He turned and hurried away.

Robin was yelling at ice gun man, keeping up a running tirade of insults and threats.

Stray drew a knife and threw it.

Ice gun man yelped when it nicked his arm. It cut through the weird space suit he was wearing, but it didn’t look like Stray had actually hit him. He hadn’t realized it was pressurized, had been counting on the man being beefier. White mist began to leak from the gash in the suit.

He whirled and shot wildly at Stray.

He easily dodged out of the way of the chunk of flying ice.

Robin used the opening to rear back and kick with the heel of his foot. It connected solidly with ice gun man’s chest and he staggered back with a wheeze of air and pinwheeling arms. 

He staggered back and fired off a few shots from his ice gun. None of them connected with Robin or Stray. Most of them hit the ground around them.

“You got a plan?” Stray cartwheeled around and over the patches of ice, staying moving to make hitting him harder.

“Yeah, put this asshole in handcuffs!” Robin snarled. He pulled something off of his utility belt and snapped it open. It was a collapsible staff.

The Tim in the back of Stray’s mind was immediately envious.

Robin used it like a pole vault, giving him extra height and momentum to kick ice gun guy in the chest again.

He swung with his free arm, the one bleeding white mist. 

Robin ducked easily under the blow.

Stray noted that where the mist came in contact with his hair, it frosted over immediately. What was the suit pressurized with? What was in the clunky canister on his back?

Tim darted around behind and grimaced. It was liquid nitrogen. The can was highly pressurized. It fed directly into the suit, with no loose tubes or cables to cut. Maybe they could just turn it off? But no, that would require getting up close and personal with leaking liquid nitrogen. 

“How do we stop this guy?” He hollered.

“Bats has some heat grenades-- shitfuck!” Robin ducked under another few blows then had to jump out of the way of another shot from his gun. “Crap!” He yelped as his foot slid on the ice.

Ice gun man took aim, but he wasn’t expecting Stray to barrel into him with a yell, making the shot go wide.

“Nice one!” Robin panted. “Here, you keep him busy!”

“Where are you going?” Stray yelped as he caught the gun arm, keeping himself from getting shot.

“I just gotta get some of those ‘nades!”

“Why don’t you have any!” He yelled, scrambling backwards to pull ice gun man in a circle, trying to keep him off balance.

“Cuz I’m the distraction!” Robin yelled back, somewhat distant.

Stray finally had to let go when ice gun man got smart and kicked back at him. He dropped and rolled backwards. When he pushed up to his feet, they landed on a patch of ice and slid out from under him. There was a sharp pain in his right ankle and he fell awkwardly onto his side with a cry.

Ice gun man smirked at him through his helmet that was fogging up.

He tried to run, but pain zinged up his leg and his ankle rolled underneath him.

Ice gun man leveled his gun at him.

Stray wasn’t ashamed to say he curled up and hid his face in his knees, screwing his eyes shut.

A loud pop rang out, overlaying an icy hiss. There was a blast of cold and a sudden wave of heat. But nothing hurt besides his ankle.

He peeked up.

Robin was crouched protectively over him, cape raised to either side. He was breathing hard and one side of his face looked sunburned. The tips of his hair were still frozen stiff.

“You okay?” He panted.

Stray took a deep breath. “Yeah. I think I twisted my ankle, but I’m good. Did you get him?” He sat up carefully, just a bit.

“Dunno yet.” Robin hunched his shoulders up around his neck. “Can you flip my hood up?” He asked through gritted teeth.

Stray could feel the heat through his gloves when he reached up and grimaced in sympathy.

“Thanks.” Robin sighed.

“How long does that thing go for?” Stray assumed it was on some sort of timer.

“Only a few more seconds.” Robin said. And like he’d said, a few seconds later, it was like someone flipped a switch and the wall of heat stopped abruptly. The cold dug into Stray twice as viciously. 

Robin stood, letting his cloak drape around him. It was smoking gently.

Stray peeked around him to see the collapsed form of ice gun man. The tank on his back had exploded at some point, but he didn’t look hurt. He was moving sluggishly, like his body was made of hot taffy. On the other side, Robin’s staff had been stabbed into the ground so hard that it was standing on its own.

Robin took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he surveyed the scene. “Okay.” He said to himself. “Okay. Cool. Alright. Batman, you good?” He didn’t raise his voice at all, but lifted his hand to his right ear.

Stray heard a click in his helmet as Catwoman toggled their comms on as well. Now he could hear both sides of the conversation.

“I’m fine.” Batman’s voice was clearly pained. “The police are on their way. We need to clear out.”

“I have a safehouse not too far from here.” Catwoman said. “Stray, show him the way.”

“Got it.” He said. He tried to push up to his feet, but was forced to go down to his knee when his ankle complained savagely. He winced through the pain, squeezing his watering eyes shut.

“Shit, okay, here.” Then Robin was at his side, ducking under his arm and lifting him up.

Stray hopped on his good foot a few times, clutching at Robin to avoid falling.

“Which way?” Robin’s breath was hot against his face. He smelled like burnt leather and freezer burn.

“Down that way, right on the corner.” He gestured. He could hear sirens now.

The four of them moved as quickly as they could in hobbling groups of two. He could hear Catwoman breathing heavily under Batman’s heavy weight, but she didn’t complain.

Catwoman’s safe house on this side of town was an old rundown store. The windows were boarded up and there was a for rent sign with a disconnected number on the door. Stray grabbed a set of lock picks and Robin knelt down with him. By the time Catwoman and Batman caught up, Stray had gotten the door open. 

Catwoman dragged Batman straight to the back. 

The front room was empty, playing the part of an empty office space. The back rooms, however, were packed with cushy furniture, stolen goods, preserved food, and first aid kits.

Stray locked the door behind them and Robin helped him back. 

Tim shoved his helmet off and flopped gratefully onto one of the couches.

He could hear Catwoman muscling Batman into the bathroom. They were shuffling through the narrow doorway sideways.

Robin hurried over. “Bruce, you okay?”

“Jaylad,” Bruce was leaning heavily against Selina, but he reached out and pulled Robin to him in a quick hug, running his free hand over Jason’s head and shoulders. “You alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine, old man. You going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Selina will take care of everything, sport.”

“Yes, seeing as you’re incapable of taking care of yourself. Now get in the damn bathtub!” Selina shoved and Bruce grunted at her.

Jason watched after them for a moment before turning back to Tim. He peeled his mask off and moved back to Tim. The left side of his face looked painfully sunburned from the heat grenade. His mask had left a stark line around his eyes of untouched skin, like a tan line. “How’s your ankle?” He sat on the floor in front of the couch, facing him. Tim could see the tension in his shoulders and jaw.

“Hurts.” Tim shrugged a shoulder.

“You want me to look at it?” He offered.

Tim shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Jason nodded and the two sat in silence for a moment before Jason grabbed something from his utility belt. He tapped a few things on it and Tim could see the light on the comm in his ear blinking. “Hey, Batgirl, you busy?” 

A moment of silence before Jason sighed in relief.

“Yeah. Freeze’s apprehended, police should have him by now; I wasn’t listening to the scanners though. B got hit pretty good. Catwoman and Catkid helped out a bit and now we’re at one of their safe houses. Can you come get us? I dunno if B can make it back to where we parked.” He was looking at Tim’s ankle as he spoke. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks.” The lights on his comm blinked off.

“Barbara’s coming?” Tim shuffled around to lay on his side, pulling his injured ankle up to his body.

“Yeah, she’s grabbing the Batmobile.”

“Who named it the Batmobile?” He asked curiously.

Jason blinked at him. “Uh, Bruce, probably.”

“It’s dumb.” Tim offered his opinion.

“Yeah.” Jason agreed. “But he names everything like that.” 

“Really?” Tim asked. “Like what?”

“Like, uh, the Batarangs.” He pulled one from his belt.

“Yeah, but that’s kinda cool though. They’re shaped like bats.” Tim pointed out.

“Fair, but the Batcave isn’t.”

“Are there bats?”

“Yeah. Oh, but the Batcomputer and the Batbikes though.”

“What, really? That’s so dumb.” Tim giggled.

“Yeah, thank god for Alfie or we’d have a Bat-elevator and Bat-stairs and Bat-showers.” Jason grinned.

Tim laughed. “That’s dumb. Not everything needs a code name.”

“Thank god for that. Using Bat-showers would be fuckin’ weird.” Jason was stifling his own giggles. 

Tim laughed. Jason was so cool. And he was really handsome too, especially like this with his hair wild from patrolling and still in his Robin armor. All Robins must be cool and handsome, he decided. Dick was, and now Jason was. In fact, he would say Jason was cuter than Dick. Dick was too old. Jason was pretty old too, but not as old.

Wait. 

What?

He blushed.

Oh no.

Could boys get cooties from other boys, he wondered wildly. He hoped not.

“I’m gonna have to introduce you to Speedy.” Jason said, decisively. 

“Who?” Tim rubbed at his red cheeks, hoping to squish the blood out of them.

“My friend. He’s another sidekick, like us. He uses a bow and arrow. He’s cool, you’ll like him.”

“Who’s he a sidekick for?” He asked, slipping his phone from one of his cargo pockets.

“Green Arrow. Over in--”

“Star City, yeah. I didn’t know his name before. Isn’t he older than us?” Tim had to pull his gloves off to use his touch screen. One of them fell to the floor with a heavy clunk and Jason grabbed it to examine it.

“Yeah, he’s closer to Dickie, I think. What the hell is up with these?”

Tim pulled up a web browser and typed in ‘speedy star city hero’ as he spoke. “My gloves and gauntlets. Textured for grip, padded for protection, braced for support, with extendable claws to help with climbing or fighting.”

“Whoa.” Jason activated the claws and almost cut his finger off when they snapped out. “Holy shit, that’s cool!”

“Selina came up with them. This kid?” He turned his phone to Jason. Speedy wore bright red and yellow leathers, carrying a bow that was half as big as he was. He had a wild mop of red hair and a grin that looked like Jason’s.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Jason nodded. “He’s a giant geek like you.” He added.

Tim stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re just jealous you can’t keep up.” He muttered. “Does Batman work a lot with Green Arrow?”

“They’re starting to. The heroes are starting to group up, they’re talking about making a club or something. Speedy and me have been hanging out a lot lately, which is funny cuz Bruce and Ol-- Green arrow hate each other.” He winced and reverted to his hero name but Tim paused and tilted his head.

He considered for a moment. Bruce would have no reason to hate anyone in or around Star that he didn’t know. The people over there that he did know were probably fellow rich people. There were a few notable people with men in the approximate age range of the Green Arrow, but the only one Bruce would have reason to hate would be someone from the Queen family, as they were a competitor for Wayne Industries. Didn’t Bruce go to school with Oliver? And the tabloids said that Oliver had taken in a ward who was approximately Speedy’s age. “Oliver Queen and… Roy Harper. Interesting.”

Jason groaned and rubbed at his forehead. “You’re too smart.”

Tim grinned, feeling his cheeks flush pink again at the compliment.

“B’s gonna tan my ass for fucking that one up.” He whined.

“He doesn’t have to know.” Tim held up a finger to his lips.

Jason stared at him and started to smile when the door swung open. Batgirl stood in the doorway, carrying a stretcher. He could see the Batmobile parked on the curb behind her, one door open and waiting.

Jason was up on his feet in an instant. “B’s in the bathroom.” He reported.

Batgirl glanced over at him.

He waved shyly. She was so cool.

She smiled. At him! “You good, kid?”

He nodded.

“Good. Help me with the stretcher, Robbie.”

“Don’t call me that.” Robin complained, grabbing one end of it.

“Good, you’re here. He wouldn’t let me stitch him up.” Selina stood in the doorway to the bathroom with a frown. Tim could see that her hands were slick with blood, but over the black leather, it could have been water.

“That’s Batman for you.” Batgirl rolled her eyes. He couldn’t see it through the white lenses over her eyes, but he could tell by the way her head tilted with the movement. “Come on Batman, we have Doctor T on the way and Agent A is readying the medbay.”

There were a few thumps in the bathroom and Batman appeared in the doorway. His cowl was still up, but his chest armor had been stripped away and he was no longer wearing his cape. Wads of gauze were taped sloppily to his side. “No stretcher.” He grunted. “I’m fine.”

Batgirl sighed. “Robin, grab his stuff. Come on, B.” She left the stretcher and slipped under his arm.

Bruce leaned on her and limped with her, grimacing with every step on his left foot.

Robin darted into the bathroom, wearing his mask again. He came out holding some of Batman’s armor and cloak and grabbed the stretcher from where Batgirl had leaned it against the wall. “Hey can I drive?” He hollered after Batgirl.

“No.” Batgirl and Batman answered together.

Robin pouted.

Selina laughed from the doorway to the bathroom. She was stripping her gloves off into a biohazard bag. “You don’t want to aggravate his injuries.” She said gently.

Robin sighed melodramatically. “I guess not.”

“Thank you, little bird.” She crossed the room and ruffled his hair gently.

Robin made a face but tolerated the pet. “For what?”

“For taking care of Tim.” She crossed to him next. “Are you alright, darling?”

“I’m fine.” Tim nodded. “Just a sprain, probably. I slipped.” He made a face. “Jason protected me.”

“Good.” She pecked him on the forehead and smiled at Jason again.

Robin shrugged awkwardly under her gaze. “Glad to help.”

“Go on now, dear.” Selina shooed him out the door. “Go take care of Bruce. No doubt he’ll be insufferable.”

“Intolerable.” Robin muttered and hurried over to where Batgirl was waiting by the trunk.

Selina closed and locked the door behind them and collapsed on the couch across from Tim’s with a heavy sigh.

Tim agreed. 

“I need to look at your ankle.” She looked over at him.

Tim made a face. “It’s fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She said.

“Five more minutes?” Tim yawned. He was finally warming up.

“Five more minutes.” Selina agreed, unzipping her boots.

Tim made a face after a moment. “Your feet stink.”

“I’m sure yours are just as bad.” Selina wiggled her toes at him and climbed to her feet with a sigh. 

Selina examined his ankle with a frown. “I want to have Harley take a look at this.”

“What can Harley do?” He asked.

“She’s a doctor.” Selina said with a soft smile. “She keeps current on her certifications and licensing. She’s very good at it.” She wrapped his ankle in an ace bandage and handed him his discarded boot.

“Really? That’s so cool!”

She boosted him up onto her back. “I agree.”

“Is Batman going to be okay?” He clung to her back like a koala.

She nodded, leaving through the back door that closed automatically behind them. “He’ll be fine. The ice made everything look worse than it was. A little rest and a few stitches and he’ll be good as new.”

“Good.” Tim twisted his hat into his cowl, making a face against the night air.

“You and Robin seem to be getting along well.” She said.

“Yeah, he’s really cool.” Tim nodded. “Not as cool as Nightwing, but he’s cool.”

Selina was smirking again. He could just barely see it over her shoulder. “He’s sweet.” She said.

Tim wrinkled his nose. “I guess?”

“He shielded you so valiantly.” She was teasing him.

“Ugh!”

She laughed. “I think it’s cute how protective he is of you!”

“He was not! You were helping Batman and we were helping each other! We were just teaming up!”

She giggled. “You two are cute together. Cat and bird.” 

“Ugh.”

“Or kitten and chick?” She suggested.

“Ugh!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason: *does a protecc*  
Tim: *heart eyes* wait do I have a type and is that type robins??  
Selina: Curious and curiouser *eyes emoji*  
Bruce: *bleeding profusely* I'm fine.
> 
> Not beta read and only barely proofed. HMU w/ any typos 
> 
> just some actiony stuff I wanted to get out of my brain. I promise I'm actually going somewhere and actually have a plot rattling around in my brain. I promise. For suresies. Absolutely.
> 
> Posted later than I wanted it to be because my work schedule has been being a fuck lately, sorry y'all. I have most of the next chapter planned so you might see another chapter wednesday/thursdayish.
> 
> Rating boosted because Jason is a pottymouth (and so am I) whoops
> 
> Motivate me with comments they mean the world to me <3 A big thank you to everyone who's been reading and supporting me so far! This should get less world-buildy and more actiony and plotty soon. I'm going towards some Jaytim and I'm hoping to make that a little bit more obvious in coming chapters. Also Tim and Roy would be BFFs and a force of nature in case y'all haven't read my other DC fic whoops c: Love y'all!


	8. Chapter 8

“Tim darling, you have a visitor.” Selina knocked on the doorframe of the living room.

He was set up there on the couch, with his injured ankle propped up on a stack of pillows. Since he was ‘sick’ he didn’t have to do schoolwork, so instead he was playing a game on a small handheld system. He looked up.

Jason Todd stood in the doorway, looking slightly uncomfortable. His hair was windblown and he was carrying a backpack.

Tim waved, curious. “Hi Jason.”

“Hey.” He walked over and stood by the couch, still looking uncomfortable. “How’s your ankle?” He asked, examining his propped up foot. It was wrapped tightly in an ACE bandage.

“Just a sprain.” He wiggled his toes. “What’s up?”

Jason shrugged. “I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh. Thanks. Yeah, I’m all good now.”

“Good.” He nodded seriously and shrugged off his backpack.

“How’s Bruce?” Tim sat up and rearranged a few pillows to make room for Jason to sit.

“He’s fine. He’s a tough old man.” Jason said. “He says hi, by the way.”

“Oh. Tell him hi.” Tim patted the couch cushion and Jason gingerly took a seat.

He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a tupperware container. “Alfie wanted me to give these to you.” He plopped them into Tim’s lap.

Tim pried off the lid, immediately curious. He smelled something yummy and inhaled deeply on reflex. “Oh my god.” The container was full to bursting with chocolate chip cookies.

Jason grinned. “Yeah, Alfie’s cookies are the best.”

Tim immediately shoved one in his mouth and moaned. “That’s so good!”

Jason nodded in agreement. “You want some milk? Can’t have cookies without milk.”

Tim nodded emphatically.

Jason stood and glanced around. “Which way’s the kitchen?” He asked after a moment.

Tim pointed and shoved another cookie into his mouth.

He heard Jason get intercepted by Maria once he was in the kitchen, greeting him warmly. Jason replied, just as happily, in smooth Spanish. He’d known that he spoke Spanish, but hearing it felt different. Tim was a little jealous of how well he spoke it. Jason returned a few minutes later with two tall glasses of milk.

Tim immediately chugged half of it, having eaten several more cookies while he’d been gone. “Thanks!”

“No problem. Thanks for the assist last night.” Jason settled on the couch again.

“Who was that guy?” Tim asked, curious.

“Mister Freeze. He’s totally wack. Bruce says he keeps trying to freeze the city’s water supply or something?”

“Wow. That’s weird.”

“Not as weird as, like, dressing up as cats and stealing shit all the time from everyone.” Jason flashed him a grin.

“Hey! It is not!” Tim kicked him with his good foot, but Jason barely swayed. He pouted.

“It totally is. So what are you up to while you’re resting?”

“The new pokemon. It’s pretty cool.” Tim grabbed his Swap system.

“Pokemon?” Jason craned his neck to see the screen. “I’ve never played.”

“What!” Tim gasped. “You gotta! Right now!” Tim saved hastily and exited out of his game. He quickly set up a profile for Jason. “Here! Start right now!” Tim ordered, shoving the system at him.

Jason looked amused, but took it. 

“Wait, I wanna watch!” Tim sat up and scooted over, disrupting the pillows to sit next to him.

“So I just…?”

Tim walked him through making his character and starting the game. Tim had been expecting him to go for the fire starter, so he was surprised when he picked the grass type. Tim was coaching him through the first gym leader when Selina brought in a few boxes of take-out and set them on the coffee table with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: Tim is playing Pokemon Dagger (the counterpart is Pokemon Arrow)  
Super short chapter, sorry!! This one is more just a holdover because the next chapter is getting SO LONG but also I wanted to followup on Tim's injury. For reference the next chapter is about 3500 words so far (for reference: this chapter was 625 words) and I haven't even covered a THIRD of what I've got planned yet. I might end up breaking it into two parts, but I want to be sure I have all the little details down first so I don't plothole or contradict myself. It's coming, I promise!! Next chapter is some gala shenanigans, so get ready for it!  
As always, drop a comment if you enjoyed! <3


	9. Chapter 9

Tim loved watching Selina get ready. He especially loved watching her do her makeup.

She was so precise and meticulous with it.

She was just finishing up, smoothing a dark lipstick over her lips. She rubbed her lips together and then smiled at Tim. It was pretty, more purpley-berry than she usually wore. 

He gave her a thumbs up and returned her smile.

“Do you want some makeup, darling?” She grinned. She did his makeup sometimes, but usually just for fun when they were hanging out or having a sleepover.

Tim considered. It was a special event, after all. He nodded.

“Sit.” She stood from the stool in front of her vanity and Tim eagerly plopped down in it. “Let’s do something about your hair first.” She selected a few pins from a little china dish and clipped his bangs back out of his face. She smiled broadly down at him and tapped him on the nose. “You’re too cute. Now, I’m going to do a cleanser first. Did you put your face cream on this morning?”

“My lotion, you mean?” Tim teased her. Only old ladies called it face cream! “Yeah.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Good.” She washed his face gently and then smoothed lotion into his skin. It smelled like roses. “Wash, lotion, primer.” She lectured him, rubbing something else into his face. “Never skip any of those three, those are the most important steps.” 

He nodded obediently.

“Do you want eyeshadow?” She asked.

Tim considered, but shook his head. “Not today.”

“Alright. Eyeliner?”

He nodded.

“Alright. You’re still too young for black, even if it is a special occasion.” She pulled out a brown pencil and tilted his chin up. “Close your eyes, sweetheart.”

He obeyed her commands as she drew lines around his eyes and dusted powder over his face to make it ‘matte’ and not shiny. She used a touch of blush at his cheeks and a little bit of highlighter over his cheekbones.

“Lipstick?”

“Not today.” He said.

“Mascara?”

“No.” He made a face. “It stings my eyes.”

“Fair enough. Almost done, I just have to seal it.” She sprayed something over his face and then started messing with his hair. Once his face dried he peeked his eyes open at her. She was concentrating as she combed his hair out. “I need to get you in for a haircut soon.” She murmured, finally stepping back.

“Am I done?” 

“Almost.” She grabbed one of the hair clips she’d set down and pinned part of his bangs back. “Much better.” She nodded. “Take a look.” 

He examined his reflection. Thin brown lines around his eyes made them look warmer, and the blush made him look rosey-cheeked. The highlighter was so shiny along his cheekbones he couldn’t help but grin. He looked so nice! 

Selina hummed. “I think you look too dashing to go out, maybe I’ll just keep you home.” She said. 

Tim stuck his tongue out at her. “No way! This is gonna be fun!” 

Selina laughed. “You’re right. I couldn’t leave you behind. Now, go get changed. Don’t muss your hair.” She walked towards her own closet. 

Tim had to go all the way down to the basement to get ready. He wasn’t sure what he would need, but he wanted to be ready. He pulled on a tight base layer and put on his chest plate over that. He buckled it snugly into place and put his climbing harness on over it. After careful consideration, he also put on his knee pads. He couldn’t wear his full gear, but they shouldn’t be seeing much action, if any. Tim’s roll for the night was extremely minor anyway. He’d put a lot of work into convincing Selina to let him help, considering her rules on full body protection. 

Next he pulled his suit on. It was fairly simple, a black button-down under a black jacket with black slacks. They were all tailored for his skinny frame and fit him well. He could see no bulges or lines from his armor or harness either. He fitted his lockpicks into tiny pockets on his base layer. His socks that he pulled up over them helped them lay smoothly against his legs. 

And he’d forgotten his knives. He huffed and slipped his jacket off, fighting only briefly with his cuffs. Two small blades were strapped to each arm, one on the inside and one on the out. They were good emergency weapons, but also good emergency armor. If he had to block a blow with his forearm, he would have some sort of protection. They were slim, flat knives, sized for his hands. 

Good. He was almost ready. 

Selina was waiting for him upstairs in a long black dress. It was straight cut across the shoulders, almost qualifying as strapless but for the straps that looped over her biceps. There were slits up each side of the skirt, stopping several inches above her knees. 

“Ready to accessorize?” She asked. 

He nodded. 

“Pearls or diamonds?” She asked. 

“Diamonds.” He said immediately. Pearls were too soft for Selina. They didn’t suit her. 

She nodded and picked up a pair of diamond earrings. He watched her fit on her jewelry before she turned to him. 

“Pop your collar, dearest. Now which tie do you like better?” She held up two for him. One was black with silver stripes and the other was silver with black polka dots. 

“Stripes.” He folded his collar up and took it from her. He bit his lip as he did his best to tie it without a mirror and looked up at Selina for approval. 

She looked surprised, but also proud. “I should have known you could tie it yourself.” She smiled and straightened it, folding his collar down and tucking it all into place under his jacket. 

“Of course. Every man should be able to tie his tie properly.” It was one of the few things his father had taught him

She nodded in agreement. “Its a useful skill. Another one is pinning flowers. Pamela sent us some flowers to wear.” She motioned to the table by the front door. 

There was a lavish bouquet of flowers that somehow all twisted together into one pot at the base. There was also a plastic clamshell box next to it, housing several twists of white flowers. 

“Like the fancy flowers people wear to prom?” He asked. “Do I get a button— a buttuion— a boutton— thingy?” He made a face. He’d never actually heard the word said out loud. 

Selina giggled. “A boutonnière.” She said, emphasizing the word. “French is a lovely language but it doesn’t make a lot of sense. And yes, you do.” She opened it and selected a bunch. “You always wear it on the left, where the buttonhole is for your lapel, see?” She pinned it to his jacket for him. “Mind you don’t stick yourself on the pin.” She added. 

“And yours goes on your wrist, right?” He peeked at the flowers remaining. Three more. She’d sent too many. 

“Yes. This one has a bit of elastic, see?” Sure enough, the base of the next bunch of flowers was attached to a loop of black elastic. She slipped it on her right wrist. 

“What about the other flowers?” He asked. 

“Hair clips.” She showed him the alligator clips on the last two bunches. 

“Oh that’s so pretty!” He grinned. “Those’ll look nice in your hair!” 

She slipped one in at the edge of her bun. “How does that look?” 

“Perfect!” 

“Right, now hold still.” She leaned in and put the second one in his hair, right over the pin she’d used earlier to pin half of his bangs back. “Perfect!” She agreed. “Now get your shoes. Ivan’s pulling the car around now.” 

“Oh, right!” He was still in his sock feet. He ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his black converse. May as well stick with the whole black theme, but no way in hell was he wearing those stupid oxfords. Selina wouldn’t mind, right? He grabbed his Stray hat too and shoved it in his pocket. 

“Tie your shoes, sweetheart.” Was all Selina said when he came downstairs again. She was bundling into a thick wool wrap. 

Tim balanced on one foot to tie his shoes, hopping over to the coat closet as he worked. He grabbed his fancy dinner coat and it on, being gentle with his flowers. 

“Ready?” Selina held out a hand to him. 

“Ready!” He grabbed her hand and smiled brightly at her. 

She squeezed his hand. “Wait.” She murmured. He just looked up at her and waited, still smiling. She had one of those weird grown-up looks on her face. Like she was happy and sad all at the same time. 

“You okay?” He asked.

She nodded. “I’m fine, darling. You’ve just grown so much, these last few months.” 

Tim considered. He’d gone from living alone in his family estate to being adopted by the coolest lady ever. She immediately understood him better than his parents ever had. She never laughed at him and always tried to get him to laugh with her. She laughed so much around him, was so happy around him. He’d never thought he would ever be so comfortable around a grown up. In retrospect, it was startling how many of his anxieties had withered away during his time with her. She had taught him that he was worth more than being set aside and ignored. She had taught him that he deserved laughter and fun. She had shown him that his safety was worth more to her than anything else. She was amazing. 

He smiled up at her. “A flower just needs a good gardener.” He said, parroting something Pamela had said to him. 

Selina’s smile went all wonky and she coughed out a laugh. She was doing a pretty good job of not crying. “I love you.” She said quietly. 

Tim could feel his cheeks going red. Suddenly he wasn't doing such a great job of not crying either. He threw his arms around Selina and hugged her as tightly as he could. “I love you too.” His words were muffled by her giant shawl. 

In the end, they were late because Selina had to redo their eyeliner. 

They were among some of the last to arrive at the gala. It was at one of the sprawling art museums in Gotham. The huge building was lit up with colorful floodlights and there was a red carpet that Ivan pulled the car up to. 

“Whoa.” Tim gasped at the sheer number of people with cameras lining the carpet. “Look at all the cameras.” They were all so  _ pretty _ . And so many of them were the newest models! “Can I have a new camera for Christmas?” He asked. 

“Maybe Santa will bring one for you.” Selina teased. 

Then Ivan opened the door and Tim was nearly blinded by flashes. 

Selina got out first and shielded his exit with a fold of her wrap until he was steady on his feet. He offered her his arm, politely. She giggled and accepted it, looping her arm through his. 

“Smile and wave, darling!” She called to him, over the sudden roar of voices calling questions. 

Tim tucked himself closer to Selina and managed a small smile. He hadn’t quite realized that him being with Selina would mean people would want pictures of him. 

Apparently it was a big deal that she’d adopted him. 

Weird. 

Selina gave a few smiles before guiding Tim up the carpet. 

“Miss Kyle—“

“No comment.” She called over her shoulder. “Come along, sweetheart.” She ushered Tim inside. “Are you alright?” 

He nodded, blinking rapidly to clear the pinpricks of light from his eyes. 

Selina checked their coats and straightened his hair. “Are you ready to see some very bad art?” She asked. 

Tim made a face. 

Selina laughed. “Let’s see if we can find anyone I know.” She said. 

From there it was a lot of “oh, this is your new ward!” and “I didn’t know you had a son!” and “your new boyfriend’s a little young, don’t you think?” 

“This is my new son.” She would respond, placing a hand on his back. 

“Timothy Drake-Kyle.” He would speak up, extending his hand politely. “It’s very nice to meet you.” 

“Timothy, I think I have someone you’d like to meet! She’s not quite as young as you are, but she’s a lot closer than most of us.” Commissioner Gordon gave him a friendly smile. “This is my daughter, Barbara.” 

She winked at him. She was wearing a purple dress with black lace and full skirts. 

He offered his hand politely, as he’d done so many times already. This time, his words were a little different. “I’m Timothy Drake-Kyle. May I have the next dance with you, Miss Gordon?” 

Mrs. Gordon cooed. “Oh, what a darling young man you have, Miss Kyle!” 

“I’m very lucky.” Selina’s voice was laced with amusement. 

“You may, Mister Drake-Kyle.” She said, equally formal, placing her hand in his, smiling. 

He gave her a shallow bow and led her away to the dance floor. 

“I never expected to see you here, short stack.” She said softly. 

“I didn’t expect you to accompany your parents to an event like this.” He replied. 

“This is a target rich environment.” She shrugged. “Do you even know how to waltz?” 

“Of course I do!” His mother had taught him the basics once upon a time. 

“Cool. Well, I’m a bit rusty. As in, I’m really bad.” 

“It’s not that hard. It’s just a repeating sequence of six steps on a three count.” 

“Not that hard, he says.” She grumbled under her breath. “It’s weird dancing with someone so short.” She commented as they settled into a ready position. 

“I’ve never danced with anyone shorter than me.” Tim shrugged. 

“Huh. I guess that would be weird. So we start like this?” It occurred to Tim that she was scared of dancing like this. Maybe not scared-scared, but apprehensive, at least. 

“Why don’t you lead? I’ll follow. It’ll be easier for you.” 

“Okay, I can try that.” She pulled gently at his hand and shoulder as she tugged them into movement. “Oh wow, this is easier!” 

Tim nodded, sliding easily back and away from her forward momentum. “I figured it would be. Following is harder than leading.” 

“Well, you’re doing great. Never thought I’d be getting dancing lessons from a twelve year old though.” She grinned. 

Tim laughed. “It’s easy! If Batgirl can kick butt on a rooftop in the rain, you can waltz!”

“You have a point.” 

“Aw, Babs! I leave you alone for five minutes and you’ve been stolen out from under me!” Suddenly, Dick Grayson was at their sides, pouting. He was wearing a classic black suit, but with a blue button-down.

Barbara just laughed. “Timothy is way more charming than you are. And a better dance teacher.” She teased.

Dick gave Tim a mock-betrayed look.

Tim bit his lip to hold in his giggles. And his squeak of excitement at getting to see the first Robin up close and personal and in a social setting.

“That’s just not fair at all! Are you trying to steal my girlfriend, Mister Kyle?” He propped his hands on his hips. Oh god. Dick Grayson knew his name. Dick Grayson knew who he was!

“He’s succeeding.” Barbara cut in before Tim could answer.

Tim couldn’t help but laugh at the expression Dick made then, starstruck or no.

“Dick, you’re making a scene.” A woman set her hand on Dick’s shoulder. She was tall, taller than Dick, probably even without her towering heels. She was extremely fair skinned and her hair was bright, vibrant, firetruck red. Her eyes were black, accented by heavy smokey makeup. She kind of reminded him of Snow White. She reminded him of someone else too, but he wasn’t quite sure who.

“Oh, sorry Kate. I just had to say hi to the kid.” Dick gave an easy smile as he stepped back. He’d come over just to say hi to Tim?!

“Give him a hard time, you mean.” Barbara said, smiling. “Tim, have you met Kate yet?”

Tim shook his head, unsure why they would have met.

“Kate Kane. I’m a friend of Bruce’s.” She nodded politely to him.

“It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am.” He nodded politely back. She was the current head of the Kane family, due to being the last member of it. She was very wealthy and very involved in charity work in the city. He didn’t know much about her.

“Now, Richard, let’s leave these two alone. You can dance with me, since you have a thing for redheads.” Her smile was a thinly-veiled smirk.

“I do not!” Dick squawked. 

“Have fun, Dickie!” Barbara tugged Tim away into the swirling mass of dancers. 

“She’s kinda scary.” Tim said softly.

“Yeah, she’s scarier than B is.” Barbara agreed.

They danced for a few songs before Barbara got bored and tugged him towards the snack table. He had to hold her hand to keep from getting separated in the thick mass of people.

“Babs! You just left me to Kate!” Dick appeared out of nowhere to smother Barbara in a clinging hug. 

“Oof! Dick! Get off!” She swatted at him ineffectively. 

“Nope, you gotta console me.” Dick was grinning as he did his best to drape every inch of his frame over her.

“God, you’re so embarrassing Dickface!”

“Ow!” Dick yelped and flailed off of Barbara to hold his ankle.

Barbara smoothed her dress down. “Thank you, Jason.” She sighed. 

Tim peeked around her to see where Jason had materialized from the crowd. He was wearing a vest instead of a jacket and, like Tim, was also wearing converse.

“Barbie’s a lady, be nice to her!” Jason kicked Dick in the ankle again.

Dick hastily backed away from the blow, dodging around Barbara. “Hey, I know that! She’s  _ my _ girlfriend, you little gremlin!” 

“Boys!” Barbara hissed. “Behave! And Jason, don’t call me Barbie!” 

Dick stuck his tongue out at Jason over Barbara’s shoulder.

Jason scowled at him. “Do that again and I’ll rip your stupid tongue out.”

“Dick!” Barbara spun to look at him, correctly inferring what he’d done. “Okay, come on, you clearly need to let off some steam.” She grabbed his arm tightly and dragged him off. “Jason, keep an eye on Tim for me!” She called over her shoulder.

Jason and Tim stared at each other for a moment.

“How’s your ankle?” Jason asked, rocking back on his heels.

“Good. All better.” Tim nodded. “Barbara was going to show me to the snacks?” He said.

“Pff. Don’t even bother with the snack table. Come on, I’ll show you to the good stuff.” Jason scoffed and turned on his heel.

Tim had to hurry to keep up with him, and ended up holding onto the back of his vest to keep from getting separated.

Jason darted smoothly through the crowds, taking turns seemingly at random.

Tim followed their path on his mental map and saw that Jason was leading him towards the back of the building. He slipped through a propped service door and then they were in a plain service hallway, devoid of people.

“Whoa.” Tim said.

Jason grinned over his shoulder at him, but didn’t slow down. He jogged until Tim could feel winter air on his face.

Jason slowed to a walk and led Tim into a bustling kitchen. 

“Welcome to catering.” Jason grinned at him.

“Hey Jay!” A waitress holding a tray of little cream puffs stopped by them and offered the tray to them.

“Hey Wendy!” Jason helped himself to several cream puffs, passing a few to Tim.

She swept down the hall towards the party.

“Hey Jason, there’s some sparkling drinks over on that yellow tray there!” A waiter who was chopping fruit motioned with half a pineapple towards a table.

“Thanks Lee!”

“Do you know everyone?” Tim asked, following him over to the specified drinks.

“I try to. It’s always nice to have friends in low places. Grape or apple?” He asked.

“Apple.”

“The finest apple cider vintage for you.” Jason handed him a tall flute of fizzy cider.

Tim shoved a cream puff in his mouth to free up a hand to take it.

“Aw, Jay, who’s your friend? He’s so cute!” A waitress bustled over to him and cooed over Tim, gently petting his hair.

“This’ Timmy. Timmy, this’ Caitlyn.”

Tim swallowed his mouthful. “Hi.”

Jason seemed to know most of the people bustling in and out of the kitchen. They all knew him and all greeted him by name and offered he and Tim first pick of any snacks going out. Jason was more at ease here, more relaxed and smiling more than he had been in the body of the gala.

His earpiece clicked twice.

Oops. He’d forgotten to tell Selina where he was going.

He clicked back twice, an all clear, as he fished his phone out and tapped out a quick text.  _ I’m fine. Jasons showing me kitchens. _

She sent back a smiling cat emoji. Then another message.  _ I have a few people I’d like to introduce you to before we peruse the museum.  _

He tucked his phone away and watched Jason chat with two waiters for a moment before they departed. “Can we head back soon? Selina’s worried.” He hated to ask when Jason was obviously more comfortable here.

Jason blinked before grimacing. “Yeah, sure. Sorry, I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m not in trouble. She just was worried because I didn’t tell her where I was going. She probably thought I was still with Barbara.”

Jason nodded and the two of them returned to the party. Tim managed to grab Jason’s elbow this time to anchor himself as he half-led half-dragged him through the hordes of people. Jason got him to Selina and then vanished before Tim could thank him.

“Timothy, here you are!” Selina smiled at him. It was one of her fake socializing smile.

Tim pasted one on his face as well and took the hand that she used to gesture to him so that he couldn’t be forced to shake anyone’s hand. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim wears makeup fight me  
Also him watching Selina put on makeup is inspired by me watching my mom put her makeup on.   
Also also Tim is that one emoji with the flower from the baby hold my flower meme
> 
> Also also also thank you to everyone who left such sweet comments on the last chapter <3 ;w; <3 I'm glad you all liked it even though it was just a short little fluffy bit while I tried to get this monster sorted out. This is the gala part 1 and then there's one more part, POSSIBLY two, depending on how much I beef it up during editing
> 
> Also number 4 this was proofread on my phone so heckin YIKES hmu w any spelling or formatting errors
> 
> and as always drop a comment <3 <3 enjoy!!


	10. Chapter 10

Tim had a secret superpower. He was a tiny, unassuming child. People overlooked him. People ignored him. People didn’t pay attention to him, even when it might be in their best interest to.

He used to hate it. He’d hated being ignored by his family and his caretakers. He learned it was useful when he wanted to slip away into the city to try and tail Batman and Robin with his camera. He’d been just another kid on the streets that wasn’t worth the trouble of catching to shake down. 

Selina had taught him how to use it to his advantage. How to harness other peoples’ assumptions and use them against them. He learned then the true power that he had in being ignored and he loved it.

He snuck easily into the closed wings of the art museum the gala was being hosted in. The ground floor was being used for the reception and dancing, but most of the upstairs wings were closed. Nobody noticed Tim slipping away.

He snuck and snooped around, dodging around places where he knew he would be caught on camera and ducking away from guards on patrol. 

Even if he was caught, it wasn’t a big deal. He was just a bored kid running around the closed areas for fun, right?

Not quite.

Selina had come here with a mission.

The Crown of Ingary.

A tiara moulded from the finest platinum, set with delicately carved emeralds. It was beautiful.

It was sitting in a locked case that had a cage set around it. There were also two armed guards on opposite sides of the room.

Tim didn’t reveal himself, but studied the layout of the room: where the guards were positioned and what they could see, what displays were placed where. He slipped his hat from his pocket and popped it onto his head. He pouted when it wouldn’t go down all the way, thanks to the flower clip in his hair. He removed it as gently as possible and settled his hat down. He left it in hat-mode, but pressed a hidden button on the underside of the bill to record. He tilted his head this way and that to make sure that the camera got everything and then pressed the button again to send it to Selina’s secure server.

“This is no place for a kitten.” The words were whispered in his ear.

He jumped, violently.

A set of hands caught his elbows to stop him from fleeing with the ghost of a laugh from further behind.

“You scared him, Robbie.”

Tim peeked over his shoulder, terrified.

Nightwing and Robin stood behind him, wearing identical smirks. Neither of them was wearing their full suit, but rather slender, modified versions that could be worn under their formalwear. Neither of them was carrying as much weaponry as they typically did either.

“Come on.” Nightwing motioned to Robin with a twitch of his fingers and a barely breathed order.

Robin pushed Tim ahead of him, following Nightwing down several hallways and into an empty wing that was cordoned off.

“Now what brings the little kitten out to play at a place like this?” Nightwing was grinning broadly down at him, arms crossed.

No matter how nice he thought he was being, this was an interrogation.

Tim tugged away from Robin’s hold, but only because Robin let him.

“I just wanted to look!” Tim looked up at Nightwing with the biggest eyes he could muster, letting his fear show through.

Nightwing tilted his head, grin widening. “I don’t believe that, for some reason. What do you think, Robbie?”

Robin crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. “I think Catwoman is up to something.”

“And I think a little stray kitty was sneaking away to do some recon.” Nightwing added smoothly. 

“I wasn’t! I just wanted to get away from everyone for a little while!” He let his lip wobble.

He saw Nightwing’s smile soften, his head tilt. If he hadn’t been wearing a mask, his eyebrows probably would have quirked up on the inside edges with sympathy. 

“Okay little cat.” Nightwing visibly relaxed, weight shifting to balance on one foot. “Head back to the party. Robbie, you can escort him.” 

Robin nodded. 

Nightwing vanished down another hallway and he could hear his footsteps stop entirely. 

Tim turned to look at Robin, deliberately letting himself slouch and cower slightly. 

Robin sighed and set a hand on his back. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but forget it.”

“I’m not planning anything.” He said softly. It wasn’t even a lie; it was Selina’s plan. He had had nothing to do with it. The planning, anyway.

Robin guided him gently to the stairs, nudging him along.

Tim stuck his tongue out at him petulantly as he grudgingly trudged down the stairs to rejoin the party. By the time he made it halfway down the stairs, Robin had vanished. He sighed, sure he was still being watched, and decided to find Selina again.

He had to weave through several rooms before he found her on the dance floor.

She was dancing with a very tall man with broad shoulders. Even with her heels, she didn’t come up past his shoulders. She looked very petite under his large hands.

Tim frowned. He knew the man from somewhere, he just couldn’t place it. He also knew he didn’t like him dancing with Selina. There was something in his head warning him he was dangerous.

He hurried through the crowd of dancers, shifting from side to side to echo the movements of the people around him, to keep from bumping into anyone. He slid through narrow gaps between twirling skirts and cast out arms until he reached Selina’s side.

“Excuse me.” He spoke up. “May I cut in?” He asked politely, but had already grabbed Selina’s hand from the man’s bicep. He wanted to make it clear that it wasn’t a request. 

“Oh, Timmy, you startled me!” Selina stepped back from the man to make space for Tim at her side. Her eyebrows were quirked at Tim’s aggressive stance and tight hold on her hand. “Excuse us, Mr. Kent. This is my new son, Timothy. Tim, this is Clark Kent, he’s a reporter. He was just asking me a few questions about how you came to live with me.”

“Hello!” Clark smiled broadly down at Tim. His smile was so bright it almost sparkled. “It’s very nice to meet you! I’m a reporter with the Daily Planet. If it’s alright with you, I have a few questions I’d like to ask.”

Tim clenched Selina’s hand. That this man was a reporter did not explain the ominous feeling in his stomach. “No.” He said firmly. “No comment. And if you’ll excuse us, I have a few things I need to discuss with my mother in private.” He pulled Selina away from the man, dragging her away through the crowd as quickly as she would allow herself to be pulled. He could feel the reporter’s eyes on his back and it made him itch.

“Tim!” Selina pulled him aside once they were out of the crowd, closer to a wall. “Are you alright, darling?” She bent down to approximate his height. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t like that guy.” He glared around Selina at Clark who was still watching them. He’d moved to the other side of the room.

“Alright. That’s fair enough, I suppose.”

“He’s… There’s something weird about him.” He said, admitting it quietly. “I feel like I’ve seen him before. I just… He’s weird. I don’t like him.”

She frowned and crouched down in front of him. She pulled off his hat to get a good look at him. “You’re scared.” She realized, in a whisper.

He wanted to deny it, but he didn’t want to lie to Selina. She hadn’t laughed at him over his fears before. The data supported that she wouldn’t laugh at him about this, even though it was likely unfounded. He nodded, swallowing hard.

“Okay.” She nodded. “Thank you for telling me. You don’t ever have to talk to anyone you don’t want to, okay?”

He hugged her.

She hugged him tightly to her, rubbing his back soothingly. He couldn’t really feel it through his body armor, but he could feel the motion of her moving against him, and that was enough.

He buried his face in her neck and just let her hold him for a moment. 

“Are you alright?” She asked when he pulled away.

He nodded.

She frowned slightly, searching his face for any sign that he was lying. She’d gotten good at spotting his tells. “Where’s your flower?”

“What?” He touched his hair, but his flower clip was gone. He remembered taking it out of his hair to put on his hat. He must have dropped it when Nightwing scared him. “Oh. I think I dropped it. Oh! I got the footage though!”

Selina smoothed his hair and put his hat back on for him. “Good job.” She smiled. “I’ll take a look at it in a moment here. You’re ahead of schedule.”

“I like to be ready.” He smiled slightly at her. 

“I’ve taught you well, young polly-one.” She grinned.

Tim groaned. “Selina! No! It’s padawan! Not polly-one! Oh my god!” He whined.

Selina laughed. “Oops. Sorry dear.”

He pouted. “You told me you were paying attention!” They’d watched the Star Wars movies the week before. They were some of Tim’s favorites.

“I was! I just don’t remember things like that!” Selina defended herself.

Tim huffed at her.

She just grinned. “Now, I think you said something about a dance?”

“I dunno if I want to dance with someone who doesn’t know what a padawan is!” Tim stuck his tongue out at her.

“Oh come on darling, you wouldn’t deny your mother a dance, would you?” She teased.

“Ugh!” Tim threw his hands up in the air, but he was smiling. “Fine!” 

They danced a few songs together. Tim could feel the reporter watching them the entire time. When he finally felt his gaze lift, he turned and looked. Clark Kent was now chatting with Bruce Wayne. No, with Brucie. 

Bruce and Brucie were two entirely different people. It was fascinating to Tim. The man had a public persona of an airheaded puppet prone to too many glasses of wine with a fondness for his sons. He wore it well, but even the best of actors had to let the facade rest now and again. It was one of the little details that had led Tim to discover that the man was Batman.

Speaking now with the reporter, Tim spotted a few discrepancies in Brucie’s behaviors that were actually Bruce’s behaviors. Why was he comfortable enough with Clark Kent to relax around the man?

Jason joined them next, with Barbara at his side, both of them greeting Clark cheerily and joining the conversation like they were old friends.

This was getting stranger by the moment. 

Tim knew very well that Jason didn’t get along with the upper crust of Gotham. He avoided speaking to Brucie’s friends at all costs. Already this evening, he’d seen the teenager flee from several different conversations with some of Brucie’s sycophants with increasingly creative methods.

So why was he okay with Clark Kent?

The Daily Star was a newspaper that operated out of Metropolis. They rarely reported on events in Gotham, but it wasn’t uncommon for them to attend high profile events like this. The man’s accent indicated that he was from the midwest, definitely not from Gotham.

Clark Kent looked up and caught his eye. They seemed to flash red in the lights around them and he raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. 

Tim held his gaze, glaring back.

Clark Kent immediately looked away, looking uncomfortable.

Tim didn’t like him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving I'm stuck at work and really salty about it  
Shout out to any of my homies working Thanksgiving, especially in the retail fam. You can do it.  
I was not expecting, like, any of that last bit. I just needed someone to be dancing with Selina and I was like hey lemme stick Supes in there and then Timmy was like !!! NO >:( Do not like!!!! So that's absolutely hilarious to me  
Anyway, drop me a comment and let me know how you're liking it!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE the name of this is changing as I am adapting this to a multi-work series. Timcat --> The Beginning


	11. Chapter 11

“I thought I said I didn’t want to see you back here.” Nightwing’s hand was heavy on his shoulder. He could feel his fingers digging into his chestplate. He could feel his breath catch in his chest. 

This time, Nightwing and Batwoman stood behind him.

Where had Batwoman come from? He wanted to turn and run from her fierce scowl. She was wearing her full vigilante regalia, unlike Nightwing’s lighter version. Her hair was vibrant, firetruck red. A little familiar, a little part of his brain said, way in the back.

He was a little preoccupied though. Tim could feel himself shaking. It was entirely unintentional. 

“What are you after?” Batwoman’s growl was terrifying. 

He tried to back away, but Nightwing was holding him securely. He squeaked in fear and dug his heels into the polished floor. 

He heard a click in his ear from his communicator. 

Then there was a earsplitting crack and Nightwing recoiled away from Tim so violently that he tripped over his own feet. 

Tim was used to the noise. Thanks to the warning Selina had given him over their comm line, he was also expecting it. He dove backwards away from Nightwing, twisting his cap on his head to activate his cowling. 

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him.” Selina hissed, teeth bared. Her snarl was only accented by her bright lipstick. She looked incredible, silhouetted in the doorway in her towering heels, whip fully extended on the floor around her, still in her long gala dress. She looked fierce, standing off against two vigilantes, both better prepared than her, both better dressed and better armed.

“Catwoman.” Batwoman greeted her flatly. “Put down the whip.” 

“Stray, run.” She commanded. 

Stray ran. 

“Nightwing, after him!” Batwoman ordered. 

There was another crack and Tim could hear a yelp from Nightwing. 

“Don’t you dare!” He heard Catwoman snarl. 

Stray turned on his heel. He knew Selina couldn’t take both of them. “Hey Nightdingus!” He shouted. “Bet you can’t catch me!” And then ran as fast as he could. 

“Get back here you little twerp!” 

He couldn’t help but grin as he dodged around exhibits. 

He pulled a knife out of his sleeve and threw it backwards when he turned around a corner.

Nightwing fell into a slide, looking a little momentum, but looking cool as hell when he did. He’d slid like a soccer player, feet first, body held perfectly straight before pushing himself back up smoothly.

It bought him a precious few seconds in the open area between grouped exhibits where he was more likely to be caught by his much taller foe.

He was grateful for his rubber soled converse that allowed him to grip the smooth tile floors much better than Nightwing’s fancy dress shoes he was still wearing. It let him make hairpin turns where Nightwing skidded and drifted.

He did his best, but Nightwing was gaining on him fast. He could watch his progress in his heads up display on the inside of his goggles. He decided Nightwing was getting close enough and grabbed an expensive looking vase as he dashed by. 

“Okay, maybe you can catch me but I bet you can’t catch this!” He threw it as hard as he could back over his head. 

He heard Nightwing shriek. What he didn’t hear was the case shattering into a million pieces. He grinned wider and didn’t slow down. He tugged his cowl into a hat as he finally reached some of the public areas of the gala. 

“Selina, you good?” He rapped his comm to make sure it was working. 

“I had to circle around.” She sounded frustrated. “Now I’ve got Batwoman  _ and _ Batgirl. No sign of Nightwing though. They’ve got me on the run.” 

“I managed to get away from him.” He whispered back, ducking through the crowds. He saw Bruce, standing with a hand on Jason’s back, holding up a wine glass as everyone around him erupted into laughter. “Big bat and little bird are both occupied.” He reported, avoiding using their names in the public setting. “And blue bird is behind me.” His way was clear. He slipped into the service hall Jason had shown him earlier and used it to cut through a majority of the ground he needed to cover. He smiled and waved at a few waiters as he went, confident that even if Nightwing had seen him slip away that he couldn’t follow him here.

Selina panted in his ear. He could faintly hear the crack of her whip and the sound of something shattering. 

Tim tugged his hat into a cowl again, checking that he was in a camera blind spot when he did. He darted through the exhibits on silent feet, straining his ears for any sounds around him. He could hear distant, muffled sounds of fighting.

Their fight turned out to be a good thing. The room containing the tiara was completely empty of the guards that had been there earlier. The tiara was unguarded, save a glass case and velvet ropes. Selina had taken care of the other security concerns earlier.

It was his for the taking.

Would it stay that way?

He pulled his gloves out of a pocket inside his jacket and tugged them on. He held his breath as he stole across the room, waiting for Nightwing or who knew who else to drop in on him any second. It was like his fears were taken and laid at the feet of whatever deity was in charge of Tim’s bad luck. He heard pounding feet in the hallway and ducked around the back of the display, sitting behind it and pulling his limbs in as tightly as he could.

“The tiara’s still fine!” He heard Nightwing pant. “I lost the kid though. B had eyes on a second ago. Do you two still-- got it. I’m on my way!” 

More footsteps, fading down the hallway.

Or maybe, laid at the feet of the god who occasionally granted Tim good luck.

Tim peeked out after a moment and saw nobody. He jumped up and lifted the glass case carefully. It was heavy and it made his arms shake, but he gently set it on the floor. 

He inspected the tiara for any traps or security wires, but didn’t see any.

He took it. 

Nothing happened.

Great. Awesome. Now how did he smuggle it out of here?

-

Tim’s heart pounded in his chest. He was certain that they would be discovered.

“Tim darling, you don’t look well.” Selina said, concerned to any onlookers. He knew her concern was faux. She pressed a hand to his cheek, grimacing at what she felt. To her, it was the sweat on his cheek from running. To an onlooker, it was ostensibly to a temperature. 

He pressed into her hand. “I don’t feel good.” He mumbled pitifully. 

“Oh, the poor little thing!” He heard someone nearby coo. 

“He’s so cute! And he’s been behaving so well all night!” 

“Can we go home, Selina?” He scrubbed at his eyes to agitate them and make them water. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” She pressed him to her side in a hug. “Mrs. Montilyet, I’m so sorry to be leaving early.” She said to another woman. 

“I completely understand, Miss Kyle! Go home and make sure he gets some rest!” The woman waved her hand with a smile and then looked down at Tim. “I’m sorry you’re not feeling well, Timothy, but it was so nice to meet you. I hope you feel better soon.” She smiled kindly. She was a sweet woman, an ambassador who had promised to send Tim some sweets from a far flung country.

Tim nodded shyly and pressed his cheek to Selina’s side. 

She swept him along with her to the coat check and bundled him up in his jacket, throwing her wrap loosely around her shoulders. 

They were almost to the door when Tim heard his name and glanced up reflectively. 

Barbara was standing at her father’s side, looking concerned and not at all ruffled. “You okay, Tim?” She asked.

He nodded slightly, doing his best to be unconvincing.

She looked like she felt bad. Just for a moment.

Then Dick appeared at her side, hair mussed, grabbing her elbow.

She glanced at him and then looked back to Selina, looking confused. Then she looked down at Tim and her mouth dropped open as she realized.

He didn’t do a very good job at hiding his grin in Selina’s side as she wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and led him out.

Tim ignored the flashing cameras as Selina led him down the red carpet to their car.

He glanced behind them when Ivan was opening the door for them. 

Bruce Wayne stood in the doorway to the gala, gaze boring into Tim. He was flanked by Dick and Jason. On Dick’s other side was Barbara and on Jason’s, Kate.

Selina bent delicately at the waist to press a showy kiss to his head. His hat, in fact. Right over the center jewel in the tiara hidden under his hat.

The press ate it up.

Tim smiled sweetly up at Selina before crawling into the car. 

They’d won! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SO fun to write
> 
> Please note that this work is now part of a series that I will be adding additional works to such as oneshots I can't fit in the timeline of the core narrative, deleted scenes, and alternate takes of chapters that I ultimately decided to take in different directions. This first part is getting ready to come to a close proooobably pretty soon here?? Who's to say
> 
> Drop a comment and feel free to follow me on tumblr at InAweOfDiana for updates and chatter with me there! <3


	12. Chapter 12

The bottom bunk was now permanently draped with curtains and christmas lights, filled with stuffed animals and cozy blankets. At any given time, there were at least three cats as well.

He and Selina had dressed down after the gala into cozy sweaters and worn sweatpants. Tim was wearing the tiara they’d (he’d) stolen proudly. He was pretty sure he was going to have a permanent lipstick mark on his forehead from how many times Selina had pecked him there.

Tim had picked a disney movie for them to watch. Neither of them had ever seen any of them before, and Harley had said they’d love them.

Tim was warm and happy, snuggled into Selina’s side with Ping Pong Ball on his stomach and Scheherezade on his legs. Pegleg Jones was curled on Selina’s shoulder and she had to keep brushing his tail out of the way to see the screen.

Maria had made them sandwiches for after the gala, cut into triangles for Tim and crusts trimmed off for Selina.

Tim was happier than he’d been in a long time. Maybe happier than he’d ever been. A year ago he was chasing after Batman from a distance and running from an empty home. Now he was, today at least, one step ahead of him, returning to a happy home, nontraditional as it may be. He didn’t know where his life was going to go from here, but for the first time in a long time, he was excited to see where that would be. 

“Hey Selina?” He nudged her.

“Hmm?” She was trying to eat a sandwich without getting cat hair in her mouth and mostly failing.

“I love you.” He smiled shyly.

She discarded the sandwich and snuggled him tighter into her side with a broad smile. “And I love you too, little kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has reached its conclusion! More to come, don't worry, but there's going to be some time skips and whatnot and I'm going to be doing a few intermittent scenes/oneshots that don't really fit in with the planned plotline I have  
Drop a comment and let me know what you liked and let me know what you'd like to see going forward! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a lot written for this AU, so if you like it, validate me by leaving a comment? Let me know what you'd like to see in this AU? Let me know my flailing against a keyboard and yelling into the abyss is appreciated?
> 
> I'm on the hellsite at InAweOfDiana if u wanna come yell at me about some good good birbs


End file.
